All Bets Are Off
by Jenn0615
Summary: What do you get when the new girl gets in with the four elite of Tree Hill Academy? Trouble. Add in sex, lots of booze, and five hot teenagers, and you’ve got big trouble! AU and OOC, Couples: Pathan and Brucas with Haley too!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here I am with a new story! I know, I'm insane! But don't worry, this is going to be a fun one! Not super angsty like "In the Beginning." But you do need to know that it is completely AU, which means I will not be following the show's story line or time line at all! This story is also going to contain lots of cuss words, lots of drinking, maybe a little drug use, and also some sex. If that makes you uncomfortable, then don't read it! I hope everyone likes it! And look for the next chapter to "In the Beginning" by either tonight or tomorrow! **

**Big thanks to Morgan for helping me with this idea! And for being there for everything. I owe you big girl! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters! I do, however, own all my ideas!**

Summary: What do you get when the new girl gets in with the four elite of Tree Hill Academy? Trouble. Add in sex, lots of booze, and five hot teenagers, and you've got big trouble! AU and OOC, Couples: Pathan and Brucas with Haley too!

* * *

LPOV- End of May

It's graduation day at Tree Hill Academy.

Ah, THA. What can I say about it? Best and worst days of my life. It started out just like the last three years. My friends and I ruled that place. Even the teachers listened to what we told them. This is how we all graduated with honors. What, you thought we actually studying? HA!

Nathan Scott, Haley James, Peyton Sawyer, and I, Lucas Scott, were the top of the school. We were also the richest! Our parents never cared what we did as long as we passed our classes. We got whatever we wanted; unlimited credit cards, the most expensive cars, vacations to wherever we wanted, no curfews. Not that out parents even noticed if we were home.

We had the life kids dream of. Parents that didn't see, or at least didn't acknowledge, the late nights, the next day hangovers, the opposite sex "sleepovers," the little baggies of illegal substances we all shared.

They placed us all at Tree Hill Academy thinking we would avoid the drinking, the partying, the sex, and the drugs. What they didn't realize is we are the kids your parents warn you about.

The ones sneaking into the bathroom to do a line between classes. The ones that empty coke bottles and add whiskey when the teachers aren't looking. The ones stealing a quickie in the locker room after practice.

We are the Breakfast Club gone bad.

We are the chosen four of Tree Hill Academy.

Well, we were four. I guess now we are the chosen five since Brooke Davis showed up in Tree Hill. With her wavy brunette hair and dark brown eyes, she swept in and knocked us all on our feet. We didn't know what to make of her. Never had anyone infiltrated our group. Ever. But yet, all of the sudden, this new girl, what my parents called "new money," showed up at our end of summer party last summer acting like she owned the place. Nathan and I were shocked. Haley was rude yet friendly. Peyton was, well, like always, bitchy.

Let me, with the help of the others, tell you our story…

* * *

Early August

"Why do you have to be such an asshole?"

"Come on Peyt, it's not a big deal!"

"What the fuck ever Nathan. We're over, go away!"

"How long is it gonna be this time? I need to know how to plan my night."

"Well then, why don't we make it for good and you can go screw whatever fucking whore you'd like?"

Everything was going great. We were in the middle of probably the best end of summer party at Peyton's house; a glass of scotch in one hand and a girl in the other. Then my dumbfuck brother had to go and ruin it by hitting on a girl that wasn't his girlfriend, right in front of his girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer.

Don't get me wrong, Nathan is my brother and my best friend. My right hand man and partner in crime. But how fucking dumb can you be? Did he just not see Peyton standing across the room watching his every move like she always did?

Whatever. I don't care anymore. As I was saying, that was how my night was going. I had to watch Peyton run to her room with Haley on her heels so she could bitch about how bad of a boyfriend Nathan was, even though they would be back together by the end of the night. And I had to deal with my brother getting completely shit-faced drunk and barely able to stand.

Right before he fell, the front door opened and I swear you could have heard a pen drop. Every head in the room turned to see the girl enter the house with Vegas. Nathan even straightened up to see who it was. If I wanted to act like a total girl then I could say I was awestruck. She was amazingly gorgeous.

Long brown hair, dark brown puppy dog eyes, fuck me lips, cleavage popping out of her white button down shirt, legs forever sticking out of her denim miniskirt. I think I almost creamed my pants just looking at her. So this is the girl everyone has been gossiping about for the last few weeks. Vegas has already claimed he hit that. I highly doubt it.

"What's everyone staring at? I just want a fucking drink!" she said like she wasn't surprised everyone stopped to watch her. She sauntered, that's right, sauntered over to the kitchen. That girl didn't just walk, she fucking glided, swishing her ass as she went. Once she was out of the room, the whispers started as Vegas followed her into the kitchen, acting like he was slapping her ass. What a douche.

"Who the fuck just walked into my house?" I heard Peyton ask from the stairs. I turned to see her looking directly at me. I shrugged my shoulders as Peyton and Haley walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Nathan and I shared a look before hightailing it into the kitchen after them.

"Can I help you?" Peyton bitchily asked. I entered the kitchen to see new girl pouring herself a shot of tequila.

"No?" she said like a question.

"Who the fuck are you?" Haley asked rudely. I was almost shocked at Haley; she was never that rude to people.

"Who the fuck are you?" New Girl asked back with just as much attitude.

"No, sweetheart, you're in my house. I do the asking. So I repeat, who the fuck are you?" Peyton sneered. New Girl took the shot and slammed the shot glass down on the counter, rolling her eyes before looking at Peyton and Haley.

"Name's Brooke Davis. I'm new here. Vegas brought me. I would say it's nice to meet you but you'd probably yell again. And to be honest, your voice is kind of annoying so I'd rather not hear you yell!" New Girl said, earning a laugh from the guys in the room. Peyton whipped her head around to glare at Nathan and I for laughing. We just help our hands up in surrender while trying to swallow our laughter.

"Vegas, you better get this fucking new girl out of my house before I have a shit fit. Now!" Peyton growled.

"Oh but wait, you didn't introduce yourself! Come on, it'll be fun! We can act like bffs!" New Girl said in a fake voice. She then rolled her eyes and turned for the door, "Fucking bitch. I'm out of here. You people suck anyways."

And with that, New Girl was gone. Vegas, of course, ran after her. At least one good thing came of her leaving; Vegas left too.

I have to say, I was pretty impressed by New Girl. She had some guts to talk to Peyton like that. I don't even talk to Peyton like that and we've been friends since elementary school. The next hour or so was very boring for me. I sat and listened to Peyton bitch and moan about New Girl, Haley agreeing with everything she said because that's how Haley is. Nathan drinking more than he needed to and whining to Peyton about how he wanted to kiss her. Peyton slapping Nathan away every time he tried to kiss her. And everyone else at the party gossiping about New Girl talking to Peyton like she did.

By the time Nathan and I left Peyton's to drive home, there was no way I would let Nathan behind the wheel of his Escalade. I snatched the keys from him as soon as he took them out of his pocket. Driving home, I once again had to listen to him talk about how nice it was to be back with Peyton already. Told you they would be back together by the end of the night.

Turning onto our street, I noticed someone walking on the sidewalk. Slowing down to see who was walking down the street at three am, I realized it was New Girl. I stopped next to her as she turned towards the truck.

"Can I help you?" she repeated Peyton's words as I rolled down the passenger window.

"There is certainly a few things you can help me with!" Nathan slurred. I rolled my eyes and leaned over to smack him on the forehead.

"Shut the fuck up dickwad! New Girl, you need a ride somewhere?" I asked, giving her my best smile. Normally, girls would swoon to this smile. New Girl seemed unphased by it.

"No thanks. I live at the next house," she replied, sounding bored.

"You're our new neighbor?" I asked in surprise. She looked at me in confusion. I pointed to the large white house on the other side of hers.

"We live there!"

"Joy, this should be a fun year!" she said dryly. I pulled the truck up next to the curb in front of our house and jumped out before she got to her front door.

"Hey!" I shouted. She stopped and turned towards me, "Look, just because Peyton and Haley were bitches to you doesn't mean we're all like that. So retract the claws and let your neighbor welcome you to Tree hill damn it!" I told her.

"Retract the claws? What, are you gay? Because I've never heard straight guys talk like that!" she laughed. Nathan walked up to hear the end of her sentence and laughed.

"Lucas gay? Yeah right! This guy has bagged more chicks than I can count!" he snickered, slapping me on the back. I stared at him in bewilderment. Remind me to never try to talk to a hot new girl in front of him while he is plastered.

"Thanks Nate," I muttered, looking at New Girl to see her reaction.

"Oh don't worry honey, I've already heard all about you and your little friends! I know all about your reputation. And believe me when I say this, I will be the last person you add to your list of conquests!" she said smugly.

"Wanna make a bet?" Nathan asked timidly. Him and his bets. I swear, he lost just as much money as he made.

"What are the stakes?" she asked, surprising both of us.

"Um, well, let me think. If you win and you don't sleep with Lucas, then you have to sleep with me! If I win and you do sleep with Lucas, then, wait shit, I lose either way! Okay wait, let me think about it and I'll let you know the stakes at school next week! You are going to THA right?" Nathan asked after thoroughly embarrassing himself. New Girl and I both laughed at Nathan's expense.

"Yes, I'm going to THA. And alright, I'll take that bet! You tell me the stakes on the first day of school, Monday morning! And Lucas, I'm going to have so much fun teasing you until you can't stand it anymore! You're going to beg me to call of this bet so you can sleep with me!" New Girl said with way too much confidence.

She walked into her house and locked the door behind her. I followed Nathan to the back door of our house and up the stairs to his room. Mine was across the hall.

"Night Luke," he mumbled, trying to shut the door. I stuck my foot out to stop him.

"Wait a minute, you're not getting off that easily! What the fuck was that? Making a bet that she won't fuck me? What is wrong with you? And how do you even know that I want to fuck her?" I shouted in a whisper, trying not to wake our parents downstairs. They didn't care what we did unless we either failed any classes or woke them up.

"Please Luke, it's obvious! You were gaping at her with your mouth hanging down to the fucking floor the whole time she was at Peyton's! You're too easy to read!" Nathan laughed, pushing me backwards so he could shut the door.

"Fuck you!" I said, turning and walking into my room. I shut the door behind me before turning on the light, noticing the French doors that lead to my private balcony were open. I didn't remember leaving them open. When I turned to the balcony, I noticed someone standing with their back to me smoking a cigarette.

"Can I help you?" I asked quietly, walking over to the doors.

"You rich fucks say that way too much!" I heard New Girl laugh as she turned towards me.

"What the fuck are you doing here? And how did you get here so fast?" I asked in shock.

"I climbed up the lattice and I'm just sneaky!" she joked, stubbing out her cigarette and throwing it into our lawn.

"There's an ashtray right there," I pointed out. She just shrugged before turning to me again.

"So, I know I agreed to this bet with your brother, but I just wanted to know where you stood on it," she said, her voice raspy, sounding like she smoked too much.

"I, um, I mean, I don't, um, I don't know," I mumbled. Good job Lucas, sound like a fucking retard.

"I'll take that as you saying you want to fuck me?" she whispered, leaning over to run her tongue up my neck to my earlobe.

"Holy hell," I croaked out. I had never felt anything so sensual before.

"That's what you're going to be saying when I prove to your brother that I won't fuck you! Nighty night!" she laughed, swinging her legs over the balcony and climbing back down the lattice. She did it with so much expertise that she looked like she had done it a million times.

Fucking hell, that girl was going to be the death of me. Looks like I'll be taking a really cold fucking shower in the morning.

* * *

BPOV

This was going to be one hell of a fun year. Those Scott boys were going to be fun to pay with. The brunette one might be difficult since he's dating Bitchy McBitcherson. But I can find a way around that. And the blonde one, good Lord. He was going to be the death of me. Why did I agree to that bet? I'm going to lose.

No, wait, I'm Brooke fucking Davis. I can do this. I can resist him. No problem. Not like I've ever had to resist boys before. Besides, hearing his reputation, it might be a good idea to not fuck him. Especially after hearing all the girls he's slept with. So glad I met Bevin on my first day here. She was so ditzy that she had no problem dishing out the dirt on all of her so called friends.

Well, better get a good nights sleep. Might be the only one I get all year with the Scott boys living next door.

Good night!

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review and tell me if you like the idea enough for me to continue it!**


	2. Betting, Bitching, and Bathrooms

**

* * *

A/N: So here is the second chapter! I do have to tell you that it is more of a filler chapter to set you up for what is to come! But it's still good, at least I think it is! lol...Thank you to everyone that reviewed or put the story on alert! I really appreciate it! I'm so glad other people like my idea!**

**Thank you to Morgan for all your help! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters!**

* * *

NPOV

Monday morning. Fuck me. It's way too early to be up. I drank way too much last night with Tim and Luke. Maybe Peyton will make it better before school starts. Ha!

As I dragged myself to my bathroom, I could hear Lucas rummaging around in his room. Probably trying to find something to wear to impress New Girl.

New Girl! Shit, I forgot about the bet. I still haven't figured out the stakes! Aw man, Peyton's gonna kill me when she finds out about this. She already got mad at me Saturday night for laughing at the things New Girl said. Oh well, she'll get over it!

"Nathan! Hurry up, we're going to be late!" I heard Lucas yell from the hallway. What does he care? We drive separately anyways!

"Fuck off asshole. I'll see you there!" I shouted back. By the time I got out of the shower, Lucas was already gone. Fifteen minutes later when I jumped into my Escalade to head to school, I noticed New Girl getting in her car next door.

"Hey New Girl! I'll race ya there!" I shouted over to her.

"You're on Pretty Boy!" She yelled back, peeling out of her driveway. I reversed out of our driveway and caught up to her at the end of the street. We took back roads through the neighborhoods to get to the school, avoiding asshole cops. We were neck and neck the whole way. Rounding the corner, I saw the entrance to the school parking lot ahead, wide enough for only one car to pull through. I was going to have to pick it up to beat her there. I pushed the pedal to the floor, just barely missing her car as I flew through the gates. Everyone in the parking lot turned to see my flying towards the parking lot, New Girl slowing down behind me.

"Ha! I knew I'd win!" I yelled, jumping out of my car to smile at New Girl. I'm not going to lie, New Girl was pretty impressive. Not only could she race, but she drove a black 1968 Chevrolet Chevelle. That right there gave her points in my book.

"Nathan, what the fuck is wrong with you? You could have gotten into an accident!" Peyton's voice shouted at me. I rolled my eyes before turning to face her. It was then that I realized she noticed who I was racing. I glanced behind me to see New Girl getting out of her car.

"Pretty Boy, you're good! But I almost had you!" she laughed, walking up to our group.

"Pretty Boy?" Peyton sneered, looking from New Girl to me. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked over to Lucas and Tim leaning against Lucas' Dodge Challenger. I leaned against the car next to Luke, waiting for the cat fight to begin between Peyton and New Girl.

"Listen, New Girl," Peyton snapped, "I don't know who you think you are, but here, you're nobody. Stay away from my boyfriend. Okay?"

"You're a real bitch, you know that? And quite funny too, if you think I'm going to listen to a fucking word that comes out of your mouth. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to!" New Girl said with a fake smile. She's good.

"Morning boys. Luke, have any good dreams last night?" New Girl joked. Lucas just seemed to turn a bright red for some unknown reason before she turned to me.

"So, Pretty Boy, you gonna tell me those stakes yet?" she asked, jumping up to sit on the trunk of Lucas' car next to me.

"So here's what I'm thinking; if you win, which you won't, I'll be your slave for a week," I told her, ignoring Peyton's glare from her car about ten feet away.

"And if you win?" she asked sweetly, looking up at me through her eyelashes. Holy fuck, this girl was sexy.

"I'll just let you know what I get when I win!" I muttered, earning a few laughs from Lucas and Tim, who was let in on the bet last night.

"Alright, whatever. When does the bet end?" New Girl asked, noticing Lucas paying more attention now.

"How about our annual Christmas party at my house? It's on Christmas Eve every year," I suggested.

"Sounds good to me! Luke, looks like it's going to be a long couple of months, full of cold showers for you!" New Girl laughed, patting him on the chest.

"What are you guys talking about? What bet?" Haley asked, her and Peyton joining the group. I groaned inwardly, not wanting to fight with Peyton this early.

"Oh, hi, Holly is it? You see, Pretty Boy here bet that I couldn't resist your Golden Boy Lucas here! I say I can!" New Girl said with a laugh.

"It's Haley," she shot back with a sneer, "And I'm taking Nathan's side. I mean, really, what makes you any different than all the other skanks Luke has fucked in the past?"

"Hey! I am standing right fucking here!" Lucas shouted. I laughed just as the bell rang.

"Whatever, like you really care! You know you're going to have fun trying to seduce me!" New Girl said, wrapping her arm around his waist, "Now, walk me to class!"

I watched them walk off, Tim and Haley behind them. Lucas had no idea what he's in for!

"So now you're making bets with her? I thought I told you to stay away from her!" I heard Peyton screech from behind me. I turned around to see her standing with her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

"Peyt, it's not a big deal. It's just a stupid bet. Besides, I'm going to win anyways. You know Luke always gets what he wants. Let's just go to class!" I said, kissing her forehead and leading her into the school.

* * *

BPOV

"So, New Girl, how do you like THA so far?" Nathan asked as we all sat down at a lunch table together. Lucas was on my right, Tim on my left, Nathan in front of me, with Peyton on his right, and Haley on his left.

"It's not too bad. Of course, you're in all my classes so far so you should know!" I laughed, "And my name is Brooke. You can call me that you know!"

"Yeah I know. I just like New Girl better!" he joked.

"Okay, then I like Pretty Boy better than Nathan!" I could almost see the steam rolling our of Peyton's ears as I talked to Nathan, "And you might want to cool off your little bitch there. She looks about ready to explode!"

Haley and Tim's mouth fell open as I said that. I just smirked and went back to eating my fries.

"You know she hates you right?" Lucas whispered in my ear. I trembled at the feel of his breath on my neck.

"Sure, I know she hates me. But it's so much fucking fun to piss her off!" I whispered back, my lips rubbing against his ear as I spoke. He shook with chills as I talked, making me laugh. When I turned back to the table, I noticed Peyton and Nathan no longer there. However, I could hear them fighting outside the cafeteria doors.

"Are they always like this?"

"Yes. Of course, it's been worse since you showed up Saturday!" Haley said with a roll of her eyes.

"Look, Holly, just because Peyton hates me doesn't mean you have to hate me too," I told her, "You can make your own judgment of me later! I gotta go!"

I hopped up from my seat, grabbing my bag and walking off.

* * *

LPOV

"My name is Haley!" Haley shouted after Brooke as she walked away from the table. I chuckled at her, only to receive a death glare.

"Why do you guys like her? She's such a bitch!"

"No, you and Peyton are THA's resident bitches. That girl just tells it like it is!" I laughed, grabbing my backpack and following Brooke.

"Hey wait up!" I shouted after her. She stopped at her locker and turned towards me with a smile before opening the locker.

"What can I do for you Golden Boy?" she asked.

"You like using nicknames?"

"Always! So what's up?"

"Look, this whole bet thing. You sure you wanna go through with it?" I asked her, leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Why? You don't think you can keep up?"

"No, it's not that," I smirked, "It's just, I always get what I want. And what I want, is you!"

"Oh really?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Really," I murmured, leaning forward, ready to capture her in a kiss.

"Well, then I hope you can live with disappointment Golden Boy!" she said as she turned away from me, "Because you won't get me."

"You're cruel Miss Davis!" I shouted after her as she walked down the hallway.

"And you love it! I'm sure you can wait until the Christmas party to fuck me!" she laughed, turning the corner and disappearing from my sight. It was going to be a long couple of months. As I turned around to head to my next class, I saw Theresa walking towards me. Maybe it won't be so bad.

"Hey Luke," she purred, walking up to me.

"Theresa, come with me," I whispered, pulling her into the nearest empty bathroom, locking the door behind us.

Fifteen minutes later, I buttoned my pants and straightened my shirt, ready to walk out the door.

"Wait, Luke, you wanna do something with me tonight?" Theresa asked, blocking the doorway.

"Let me think, um, no. Now move, I'm late for class!" I said, shoving her gently to the side so I could leave.

Walking into class, the teacher ignored me like I wasn't late, and Nathan just rolled his eyes at me. I took my seat, not realizing who was sitting in front of me.

"Enjoy your bathroom activities?" Brooke asked as she turned around to face me.

"How'd you know about that?" I asked in shock. I was sure no one was around when I went into that bathroom.

"Your brother and Tim saw you. They were talking about it when they walked into class," she replied, not caring that the teacher was still going on with her lecture.

"You mad?"

"Why would I be mad? You're not mine. It's just a stupid bet that I'm going to win. Especially after knowing you fucked someone like Theresa. I saw her yesterday at the mall, you must have some pretty low standards to fuck her!" she said in disgust before turning around to listen to the lecture. I sagged in my chair, pretty disgusted at myself for fucking Theresa. That girl has been around this school more times than I can count. Thank God I used a condom. Who knows what kind of diseases I would have gotten?

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty slow and boring. I didn't have anymore classes with Brooke and since basketball hasn't started yet, I got to go straight home after school. Pulling into the driveway, I noticed my parent's cars gone. Nathan wasn't home yet, either at Peyton's fucking her, or at Haley's fucking her behind Peyton's back. He thinks I don't know about that but I caught Haley trying to sneak out of our house through the backdoor one time when Peyton showed up unexpected. I walked into the house, leaving my backpack in the entryway and heading up to my room.

Once again, when I walked into my room, the French doors were open when I hadn't left them open. And once again, there was Brooke smoking a cigarette on my balcony.

"You know breaking and entering is against the law right?" I called to her. She just shrugged, not even turning around to look at me. I grabbed a pair of basketball shorts from my dresser and went into my walk-in closet to change quickly.

When I came out, she was lying on my bed, feet crossed at the ankles and hands behind her head on my pillow.

"That's my side, move over," I grunted, lying down when she moved to the other side of the bed.

"So why were you such a bitch today when you found out about Theresa?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"I didn't mean to be. I just hate that girl! We met a few summers ago at this college party a few towns over. She stole a guy from me," Brooke said with a slight laugh.

"Well, don't take it out on me. She's a bitch. I was horny, you won't fuck me. End of story okay?" I asked, rolling onto my stomach.

"Okay. Won't mention it again. Just, if you fuck her again, make sure no one sees you. Tim and Pretty Boy were talking mad shit about it earlier!" she told me, rolling to her side to face me. I opened one eye to look at her with a smirk.

"Deal! And if you fuck other guys, don't tell me about it!" I answered.

"Deal!" she laughed, "Golden Boy, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

"Yeah if you call dirty thoughts about you and tons of cold showers until Christmas a friendship!"

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know!!**


	3. Broken Doors and Loopholes

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you soooo much to everyone that reviewed or put the story on alert! It means so much to me! I know I said this would be up a few days ago. But honestly, life got in the way so it took me a few days!**

**As always, a big thanks to Morgan for all your help! Love ya! **

* * *

BPOV

So Lucas is now lying next to me sleeping. Holy fuck he's gorgeous. And pretty sexy when he sleeps! I'm not sure if he realized it or not, but I'm pretty sure there was an unspoken agreement made just before he fell asleep. I mean, sure, we didn't start a relationship. He didn't say he wanted to be my boyfriend and wanted me to be his girlfriend. But agreeing not to fuck anyone else is pretty much the same thing. Right?

Do I want that? So Luke is really hot. And he's funny in a smartass kind of way. And so yeah, maybe his friends, besides Nathan, are pretty bitchy; aka Peyton, aka Bitchy McBitcherson! And he does cuss too much; but so do I. I've also noticed he tends to smoke like a chimney. Yet again, so do I. Maybe he is a good idea.

Before I could contemplate the idea of him anymore, I heard the distinct sounds of his soft snores; which I must admit is adorable. The sounds of his steady breathing and soft snores slowly lulled me to sleep.

* * *

Three Hours Later:

"Lucas! Mom wants you downstairs for dinner!" I heard Nathan shout outside the bedroom door, waking me up. I glanced over to see Lucas still asleep. Nathan started banging on the door and it still didn't wake him up.

"Lucas!" I shouted in a whisper, "Luke wake up! Lucas!" I tried shaking him and shoving him. Finally, I just decided to elbow him in the ribs.

"Ow, what the shit is wrong with you Davis?" he grumbled, craning his neck to glare at me. I just giggled and pointed at the door. It was then that he heard Nathan's banging on the door.

"Why the hell is your door locked?" Nathan yelled. "Do you have a girl in there? It's New Girl isn't it? You better be fucking. I'm not being her slave! Damn it Luke! Open the door!"

Before Lucas or I could quiet our laughing, the door burst open, part of the door frame falling and hitting Nathan in the face. That just set Lucas and I off again. I had tears in my eyes from laughing so hard.

Nathan straightened himself up and glared at Lucas and I laughing. We were both still lying under the covers; Lucas still on his stomach and me on my side with one hand on Lucas' shoulder.

"Fuck you guys! It's not that funny!" he said, a small smile coming to his face. "Did you guys fuck?"

I had to roll my eyes at that. "No Pretty Boy, we didn't fuck. Calm down!" I spat.

"Nathan! Did you break something?" their dad hollered, his footsteps on the stairs.

"Oh shit, Dad's coming! New Girl, go hide in the closet!" Nathan hissed, pointing at Lucas' large walk-in closet. I sat and gaped at him.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, he's not. Go! Now!" Lucas whispered, practically shoving me off the bed. I ran into the closet and shut the door quietly as their dad walked into the room. I put my ear to the door to listen.

"Nathan, what happened?" Dan shrieked. I guessed he saw the parts of door frame on the floor.

"Nothing, I swear Dad! I came to get Luke for dinner, opened the door, and it just fell off!" I had to hold my laughter in at Nathan's lame ass excuse.

"You really expect me to believe that? What the hell is wrong with you? Lucas, what happened?" their father demanded.

"He's telling the truth Dad," I heard Lucas say from his bed. "It fell off. Think about it; the house is pretty old! It's expected that things will start to fall apart!"

"This house is three years old! We built this house three years ago!" Dan screamed. I could just imagine his face was bright red by now. "I've had it. I don't care what you did. Just fix it!"

After that, he walked out and slammed the door behind him. I could hear his footsteps going down the stairs so I poked my head out the door.

"Is it safe to come out?" I whispered. They both just nodded while laughing hysterically. I left the closet and sat back down on the bed as Nathan took a seat at Lucas' desk. We all sat there in an awkward silence for a moment, looking around at each other, before Nathan spoke up.

"So…anyone know how to fix a door frame?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're an asshat!" I laughed, getting comfortable on the bed again.

"Yo, Luke, I wasn't playing before. Mom wants us down for dinner. She actually cooked!" Nathan told him, Lucas' eyes going wide. I'm guessing their mom doesn't cook much.

"You hungry?" Lucas asked me, cocking his head to the side to look at me. I shrugged, "Sure, I can eat."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute with some food."

"Wait, you mean you're leaving me up here while you go eat dinner with your parents?"

"No, silly New Girl!" he chuckled, "I'll make up a lame excuse to eat in my room and come back up!"

Lucas walked out of the door, in only his basketball shorts, leaving me to stare after him, almost drooling.

"You can put your eyes back in your head now. He's gone!" Nathan said from the desk with a laugh. I turned towards him with a glare, flicking him off.

"Aw, now New Girl! Be nice! After all, when you lose our bet, you don't want me to be evil right?"

"You're not going to win this bet Pretty Boy! You think I can't resist your brother?" I asked smugly as he walked out of the room.

Lucas eventually came back up with a plate of food piled so high I was surprised it all fit on one plate. We ate in silence, exchanging glances when we thought the other wasn't looking. I felt like I was back in junior high again.

* * *

"So why did you move here?" he asked me, dinner long forgotten. He was lying on the floor of his room just inside the doors to his balcony, smoking a cigarette. I was sitting on his computer chair that I drug to the balcony so I could smoke a cigarette also.

"My dad grew up here, decided he wanted to finally settle down somewhere," I replied, taking a long drag on one of Luke's Marlboro Lights.

"Finally settle down? What; are you an army brat or something?" he asked, flicking his ash into the ashtray next to him, blowing out the smoke in o-rings.

"No," I laughed, "Dad was just never happy anywhere. Since middle school, I've been to fourteen different schools. Mom never wanted to upset him so she just went along with it. I didn't have a choice."

"Fourteen schools? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope! We're not all lucky enough to be born and raised in good ole Tree Hill!" I joked, "Well, Golden Boy, this has been fun, but I should get home. Dad wanted me home before midnight tonight!" With that said, I stubbed out my cigarette, threw my flip flops over the rail of his balcony, and climbed over. He lifted his head slightly to watch me climb down the lattice next to his balcony.

"You're crazy New Girl!" he shouted, laughing behind me.

* * *

Five Weeks Later:

LPOV

This last month or so has been insane. New Girl has really made an impression on everyone in Tree Hill, including my dad. Apparently, her dad and my dad grew up together and were best friends. Seems like they've just picked up where they left off when her dad moved away. They're always hanging out together. So are our moms, who have now become new best friends. It's kind of weird, yet kind of cool. Now I have more reasons to hang out with New Girl; sorry, Brooke. She yells at me when I call her New Girl, but laughs when Nathan does it.

I mean…um…now I have more reasons to try to get in her pants. It's not like I like her or anything. Right? Come on, if you think about it, what's there to like other than her body? She's kind of rude, especially to Peyton. She cusses like a sailor. But so do I. She smokes way too many cigarettes. Wait, I do that too. Fuck…I'm screwed. I cannot like this girl!

"Lucas! Catch!" my dad yelled. I turned around to see a football flying straight at my head.

"Shit Dad! How about a little more warning next time?" I shouted back, catching the football like a pro. My dad and Brooke's dad thought it would be a great idea to have a barbecue in our backyard before the winter season started. And since it was still hot outside, all the girls were wearing their skimpiest clothes. Actually, Brooke, Haley, and Peyton decided to show up in their bikinis and tan over by our pool. Like I needed that.

I tossed the football to Keith, Brooke's dad and then glanced in the direction of the pool that was about three feet away from me. Peyton was on the lounge chair on the left, a Long Island iced tea on the table next to her. Our parents never really cared about us drinking as long as they think we're doing it responsibly. Haley was next to her in a bright red skimpy bikini. No wonder Nathan was fucking her behind Peyton's back. I'm sure Peyton's good in bed like Nathan's said so many times. But her bitchiness would make me want to screw someone else in my own time too.

I looked at the last chair on the right that held Brooke. She was wearing a white bikini with blue polka dots on it. She looked like a fucking goddess in all her glory. If it is the last thing I do, I will make this girl have sex with me soon. There's no way in hell I can make it until Christmas.

All the sudden, something very hard hit me from the side, pushing me into the pool I was standing by. When I finally came to the surface, I was face to face with Nathan laughing like an idiot, hearing Peyton screaming in the background from getting soaked by us falling into the water.

"Nathan you knew I didn't want to get wet!" she yelled, standing by the edge of the pool, hands on her hips. She always does that when she's pissed. Before he could answer, I grabbed his head and pushed him under the water.

"Peyton, stop bitching and get in the water!" I laughed, trying to get her to smile. It didn't work.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! I am not getting in that water with you two idiots!" she sneered, wiping a strand of wet hair off her forehead.

"Wanna bet?" Haley muttered, tackling her from behind and jumping in the water with her. They both came up at the same time only to get splashed by Brooke as she jumped in the water. Surprisingly, Peyton was laughing along with everyone else. Peyton swam over to Nathan and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Haley swam to the side of the pool and jumped out, sitting on the edge with her feet in the water.

And to my surprise, Brooke swam over to me, repeating Peyton's actions. Feeling those legs wrapped around my waist was amazing. This girl is lucky I don't take her right here, right now, in front of all our friends and our parents. I was getting all flustered just thinking about it. I can just imagine slamming her up against the wall of the pool and ramming myself deep into her, making her scream my name; her hands getting all tangled in my hair as she gasps for breath.

I was so into my daydream, I didn't even notice everyone else had left the pool and it was just me and Brooke now.

"Is there something in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Brooke whispered, her breath on my ear.

"What?" I asked, shocked at myself. I can't believe I'm standing here in my pool, Brooke wrapped around me, our families all around, and I've got a fucking woody from just thinking about her. What the hell is wrong with me?

"You wanna go inside? Maybe you can convince me to help you take care of that!" she said. I leaned back and looked her in the eye, raising one eyebrow.

"You gonna lose the bet already?"

"No. Pretty Boy said I can't sleep with you. He never said I couldn't do other things with my hands or my mouth!" she said, making me groan, "It's all about loopholes Golden Boy!"

"Meet me in my room in five minutes," I told her, releasing my hold on her hips.

"Wait, shouldn't we go to my house? I mean, there's no telling who can walk in on us in your room. And we can't lock the door, Nathan will just break it again!" she laughed, making sense.

"Okay, tell them you're going to go home and take a nap. I'll just slip away unnoticed and go out through our front door. Leave your front door unlocked, I'll be there in five!" I whispered, looking to see if anyone noticed our scheming. Thankfully, everyone was gathered around the table on the back porch eating lunch. Brooke jumped out of the pool and walked across the lawn towards her mother, Karen.

"Hey Mom, I think I'm gonna go lie down for a while," I heard her say. Her mother turned to look at her, pressing a hand to her forehead. I got out of the pool and wrapped one of our towels around my waist, walking towards the table. Grabbing a few potato chips off Peyton's plate, I heard Brooke explain her lie to her mother.

"No Mom, I'm not getting sick. I think it's just all this sun; it's starting to get to me and make me feel all dizzy. I'll be fine after a nap!" she smiled brightly as I bit my lip to keep from laughing at her. I watched her walk over to her house, winking at me before she closed the front door. I sat down next to Peyton, Nathan on her other side, and decided to eat a hamburger real quick before going over there. My mom had already made me a plate so it didn't take long.

"Hey Luke, wanna play some basketball?" Brooke's dad, Keith, asked me. I faked a yawn before answering him.

"Thanks, but no. I'm kind of tired; didn't get much sleep last night. I'll see you later!" I replied, walking into our house with no one else noticing me. At least, I didn't think anyone else noticed. I quickly ran to my room, changing into a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Running into my bathroom, I brushed my teeth to get rid of that hamburger smell and spritzed a tiny amount of cologne on my shirt.

Oh shit, that's kind of strong! Okay, new shirt. Dashing to my closet, I chose another t-shirt to change into, forgetting about the cologne. I ran down the stairs, eager to get to Brooke and praying her offer wasn't a joke. I opened her front door as quietly as I could, hearing the faint sound of music coming from the upstairs. Taking the steps two at a time, I found Brooke's room at the end of the hall, the door slightly cracked open. I could see her sitting on her bed through the crack in the door.

"So what were you saying about loopholes?" I asked, walking in the room, laughing at the way she jumped when I spoke.

"Damn it Luke, you scared the hell out of me!" she laughed, clutching her hand to her heart.

"Sorry, didn't mean to," I whispered, coming to stand in front of her. Without another word, I leaned down and kissed her hard. I'm pretty sure she wasn't expecting it because she gasped when my lips touched hers. She slid up the bed, allowing me to hover over her. Her hands immediately found the bottom of my shirt, desperate to get the thing off. I sat up and tore my shirt off before connecting my lips back to hers.

"Wait, Luke, stop!" she said, gasping for breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd speed up the process," she replied, sliding out from under me to quickly shed her shorts and bikini top, leaving her in just her bikini bottoms.

"I knew I liked you!" I laughed as she pushed me over to lie on my back so she could straddle my waist. I buried my face in her cleavage, nibbling on one nipple and then the other as her hands traveled down my chest.

"Oh Lucas," she moaned. Pulling back, she moved her mouth to my neck for a moment before going further south. Her lips felt like heaven on my stomach, tracing around my bellybutton.

"Brooke, please, hurry," I muttered, my eyes closed so tight, trying not to go just then. As her mouth traced the line at my shorts and her hands started unbuttoning them, I think I used every curse word there was.

"What the fuck?" she shouted suddenly, sitting up and trying to cover her chest.

"Fucking Christ. Are you kidding me?" I mumbled, moving Brooke off my lap to reach down to the floor to grab my shirt to hand to her.

* * *

NPOV

"Nate, where's your brother?" my mom asked me while I was trying to finish my burger before Peyton. We always had eating contests to see which one could eat the fastest. Surprisingly, she won most of the time. That girl can eat! And she still looks at fan-fucking-tabulous as always!

I just shrugged my shoulders as Brooke's dad started speaking. "He said he was tired and went to lie down."

That little shit. I knew exactly what he was doing. Lucas and I are twins for god sake, I knew what he was thinking. I turned to look in the direction of Brooke's house, seeing a flash of someone running towards it through the fence. Ha! I knew it! He's going over there. He better be seducing that girl. I swear to the Virgin May if I have to be her slave, Peyton will kill me!

"You know where your brother is right?" Haley asked quietly as to not draw the attention of everyone's parents.

"Of course I do. I'm not that dumb."

"He's over with that skank isn't he?" Peyton asked, taking a sip of her Long Island iced tea. I think that was her fifth one of the day and she didn't even appear buzzed. Not only can the girl eat but she can hold her liquor with the best of them!

"No, he's over with New Girl. Quit being so bitchy Peyton, it's kind of annoying!" Haley replied, earning a growl from Peyton and a smirk from me.

"Deb, I think I'm going to run over and check on Brooke. Make sure she's feeling okay," Karen announced. All six of our eyes went wide as we scrambled to stop her.

"No, please Mrs. Davis, let us. We'll make sure she's doing okay and get her anything she needs!" Peyton smiled, sounding way too nice.

"Oh, that would be wonderful! Thank you so much. You kids are just so great!" Karen said, pinching my cheeks as I walked by, making Haley and Peyton snicker behind me. We walked out of the back gate and through our neighbor's yard to get to Brooke's house.

"Why are you being nice now?" I mumbled as we approached her front door.

"Oh please, you think I want to be? I just figured it would be much more fun to catch these two in the act then have to hear about it from her mother, who would probably be scarred for life if she saw Luke's pasty white ass!" she laughed, testing the front door to see if it was locked. And it was! As we entered the house, we could hear music playing upstairs from what we guessed was Brooke's room.

I put one finger to my lips, signaling the girls to stay quiet as we ascended the stairs. As we got closer to Brooke's room, I could faintly hear her moaning my brother's name. As I tried to laugh silently, which isn't too easy, I noticed the girls doing the same thing.

"Okay, here's the plan; when I give you the signal, we're going to bust into the room and scare the hell out of them!" I whispered as quietly as I could to the girls. They nodded their agreement. We stood as quiet as we could outside her bedroom door, listening for the perfect moment to enter.

"Brooke, please, hurry," I heard Lucas say as I laughed again. I knew this was the exact moment we had been waiting for.

"Now!" I mouthed to the girls as I swung Brooke's bedroom door open. I stood doubled over in laughter at what I saw. Brooke straddling Lucas in nothing but her bikini bottoms and Luke underneath her with no shirt on.

"What the fuck?" Brooke screamed, sitting up and trying to cover her chest.

"Fucking Christ. Are you kidding me?" Lucas mumbled, moving Brooke off his lap to reach down to the floor to grab his shirt to hand to her. Peyton and Haley just stood with shocked expressions on their faces as I continued my laughter.

"What is wrong with you? Are you fucking insane?" Brooke yelled, looking at the three of us.

"Brooke, calm down, it's not a big deal!" Lucas told her.

"Not a big deal? Lucas, I'm almost naked. And your brother, Haley, and Bitchy over here just saw me topless!" she shouted at him, her face bright red from embarrassment.

"So what? It's not like they care. I can't even count how many times I've caught Nathan and Peyton going at it. Just stop yelling!" he countered, standing right in front of her.

"So what? So what?!? You know, this never would have happened if you would have been smart enough to lock the damn door!"

"Me lock the door? It's your house and your room! Maybe you should have locked the door!" Lucas shot back, a smile tugging at his lips. Haley, Peyton, and I didn't know what to do except stand back and watch. It was kind of like a car wreck; you shouldn't be watching but you can't help it.

"Well you were the last one to come in! So it was your responsibility to lock the door!" Brooke hollered, making Lucas laugh out loud.

"Brooke, shut up!" he said in between his laughs. What was he doing? If I've learned one thing from being with Peyton, you can say anything but shut up to girls.

* * *

LPOV

"Excuse me? Did you just tell me to shut up? Oh, now I really think you're fucking crazy!" Brooke muttered, looking like she was about to hit me. I had to do something fast before this got out of hand. Without even thinking, I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her towards me, making it look like I was going to kiss her. Right before my lips touched hers, I turned her head and stuck my tongue out. To say she was shocked that I just licked her cheek was an understatement. Nathan was now on the ground from laughing so hard. Even Peyton thought it was funny.

"Did you just lick my face?" Brooke shrieked, eyes wide in shock. I just nodded my head with a small smile, laughter bubbling up in my throat. After about five seconds, Brooke's shock had worn off.

"Lucas! That's disgusting! Now I'm gonna get the pig flu!" she screamed with all her might, running into her bathroom only to emerge with a gallon size of anti-bacterial gel, rubbing it all over her face. I think we all just about died from laughter.

* * *

**A/N: So? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!!!**


	4. Peyton Bombs and Luke's Confessions

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with chapter four of **_**All Bets Are Off**_**! Bout time right? Lol…I could apologize for the late update even though I promised it like a week or so ago. But there would be no point because I don't have an excuse. Life got in the way. My daughter has been in the terrible two mood lately, I got laid off from my job, and I don't have a real excuse except life got in the way! **

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! I know I say this a lot, but it really does mean so much to me that you are enjoying this story!**

**BIG, HUGE thanks to my girl Morgan. Without you, this chapter wouldn't be done! Without your support and bugging me to get it done, it would still be a blank page in my Word documents! Lol Love ya girly!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters!**

* * *

LPOV

"So, Nate, you do realize you just sabotaged your chance at winning the bet right?" I asked, watching him pick himself up off the ground.

"What makes you think we would have had sex? Loopholes remember Luke?" Brooke snickered.

"Trust me, twenty more minutes, and you would have been melting beneath me," I whispered in her ear. She was sitting on her bed, legs curled up underneath her. Peyton was still standing in the doorway, Haley at Brooke's computer desk, and Nathan next to Peyton.

"In your dreams Golden Boy!" she whispered back.

"Luke, your mom was looking for you earlier. And New Girl, we saved you from getting caught by your mom!" Peyton said, tugging on Nathan's hand to pull him out the room. Haley followed. Once they were downstairs, I turned to Brooke who was taking my shirt off.

"You ready for more?" I asked, hoping she was.

"Ha. No, Luke, I'm giving your shirt back. It probably wouldn't look good if you went home from my house without a shirt on!" she laughed. Not even caring if she noticed, I let my gaze drift to her chest before watching her ass while she walked to her closet to get another shirt.

"Like what you see Lukey?"

"You know I do. What do you say we have a little fun before I go home? Nate doesn't have to know." I can only hope Brooke decides to end the bet early. This girl is like a drug to me. And not just sexually either. Something's happened within the last month that she's been here. I don't even know how to explain it. I guess most people would say that I've developed feelings for her. I won't say that, but you can come to whatever conclusion you want. All I know is I can't get enough of her.

"Luke! Are you even listening to me?" I heard her from in front of me. I looked up and she was standing in the doorway, now dressed in khaki shorts and a white tank top over her swimsuit. She could wear a trash bag and still look good.

"Yeah, sorry, zoned out for a minute!"

"I can tell! Anyway, Nathan just called. Said something about spending time with me because Peyton is demanding some best friend time with you," she said. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Don't get me wrong, Peyton is my best friend besides Nate. But did she have to choose now to have best friend time?

"I didn't even know you and Peyton were that close."

"Yeah, um, we actually grew up together. Me and her have been close for a long time," I explained, following her downstairs.

"Close as in best friends? Or close as in the whole best friends thing is the story you use while you bang each other behind Nate's back?" she asked, and I swear, I could hear something in her voice. Like she was praying I would tell her the truth.

"No, that's actually kind of gross to think about," I grimaced, "No, strictly best friends. She actually does Tim."

"Does Tim? What do you mean? Like sleeps with him?"

"Yeah, has been for a while now. She thinks I don't know about it." To be honest, I wish I didn't know. The thought of her and Tim fucking grosses me out.

"Does Nathan know?" she asked. We were almost to my front door.

"No, but have you noticed how he and Haley don't really interact that much?" I asked her, she nodded in response. "Yeah, that's because they don't want Peyt to know about them."

"They're sleeping together too?"

"Yeah. Why do you think Nate and I drive to school separately? He claims he goes in early for tutoring. But he really goes in early to bang Haley in the janitor's closet before Peyton gets to school and finds out. He also thinks I don't know about it. But I uh, caught Haley sneaking out of our backdoor one time when Peyton showed up unexpectedly!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" she giggled, pausing to look at me before we entered my house. I shook my head at her.

"No, I'm not. But look, you can't tell anyone. Peyt would kick my ass if she found out I knew and told you! She already doesn't like you; she doesn't need another reason to hate you!"

"Yeah why is that anyway?" she wondered out loud. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not too sure exactly. Peyton's never really liked the unknown and I guess, to her, you're like the unknown. Plus, you're totally moving in on her best friend. She's protective!" I laughed before making my way inside my house. She followed me up the stairs but walked on over to Nathan's room when I stopped at mine.

"See ya later Golden Boy!" God that woman is like sex on a stick. Shaking my head to get rid of the naughty thoughts I was having, I quickly changed into a pair of jeans, a light blue t-shirt, and flip flops, grabbed my car keys and wallet, and left the house.

* * *

"Took you long enough to get here Luke!" Peyton said as I walked into her room.

"Don't start Peyt. I don't even want to know why you insisted best friend time today. You do realize I probably would have fucked the girl if yall didn't interrupt. Hence, Nathan not being her slave!" I told her, flopping down on her bed.

"Whatever Luke. You don't need to worry about that. There's no way Nathan will have to be her slave because she's not gonna win!" I didn't like the tone in her voice.

"What are you talkin about Peyt? Are you plotting something?"

"Me? Never!" she said, faking innocence.

"Bullshit. You're always plotting something. Look, do whatever you want, just don't physically hurt the girl. If she's broken, I can't exactly win the bet!" I joked, dropping the

subject.

"Don't worry. You'll win! Anyways, have we decided where to have the party this weekend? Is it here again?" Every weekend, the four of us, the "Chosen Four" as people liked to call us, held a party for the popular kids of Tree Hill Academy. This past weekend it was at Haley's. Which was sort of weird. We'd never had a party at Haley's before so it was a new experience. Haley was too busy trying to keep people from breaking things and keeping people out of her parent's room to stay glued to Peyton's side like she normally was. Which, in turn, pissed Peyton off. She loves being the center of attention. She is THA's Queen Bee. So if she's mad, Nathan ends up either mad also or too drunk to care. This time, he was too drunk to care, deciding to play Quarters with Brooke and me the whole night. That didn't end well. He got sick that night. It was like that scene out of Varsity Blues when the big fat guy throws up in the washer. Yeah, Nate totally did that. So overall, the party at Haley's was not a good night. Not to mention, I didn't get any play that night from anyone.

"Yeah we should have it here. I don't want another replay of last weekend and Dad isn't going out of town for another two weeks. We'll pass the word around at school this week. Maybe we can get that Lips kid to DJ again!"

"Luke, his name is Mouth. And you should know that! The kid practically grew up with us. We've been in every class with him since kindergarten!" Peyton laughed. See, this is the Peyton I like. My best friend Peyton. She's funny, and sarcastic, and witty. She's ripped jeans and concert tees with hardly any makeup and her hair thrown up in a messy ponytail. She's just fun to be around. Now, Queen Bee Peyton I can't stand. QB Peyt is short skirts and heels with tops that have her cleavage popping out. QBP is rude and condescending. She's what people expect her to be.

Maybe that's why we get along so well. Because Peyton's best friend Luke is funny, sarcastic, and witty. He's old jeans and tees with flip flops. He's fun to be. But Golden Boy Lucas is an asshole. He's $300 jeans and Lacoste and Abercrombie and the occasional Gucci or Armani. He's rude and condescending. He's exactly what people expect him to be.

* * *

BPOV

"So, New Girl, you ready for the party at Peyton's place tonight?" Nathan asked me. It's all they've been talking about all week. I have to admit, I was kind of excited. The party at Haley's house last week really sucked. And seeing Nathan throw up in the washer was disgusting!

"As long as you don't puke again!" I joked, taking a bite of my salad. It was finally lunchtime that day. The morning had gone by so slow that all I could think about was Lucas and the way he looked last weekend lying on my bed. I was sort of glad that Nathan, Peyton, and Haley had barged into the room. If I would have gotten Luke naked, I'm not sure I would have been able to resist him. He's hard to resist wearing clothes.

Once the bell rang, everyone was off to their next class. The afternoon went by just as slow as the morning. And every time I saw Lucas, I just wanted to drag him into the closest bathroom and screw the hell out of him. I've still got a little less than four months until Christmas Eve! I've got to learn some self control!

After school, I headed out to the parking lot to see Lucas and Peyton standing by his car talking.

"Hey B! You wanna ride with me to the liquor store? I gotta pick up refreshments for tonight," Lucas said.

"Thanks, but I can't. Gotta put in some face time with the parentals before the party tonight. They're getting pissy that I'm not home very much! Why don't you take Bitchy?" I had started calling Peyton Bitchy when I was around her just to piss her off. It was kind of fun to watch the vein in her forehead enlarge!

"Nah, Bitchy has to get home and make sure everything is ready there!" Lucas explained. He had also started calling Peyton Bitchy whenever I did. I loved it. Especially because she would punch him in the arm after he did and he would fake like it hurt to make her happy. Punching him in the arm, she flicked us off, shouting, "I'm outta here bitches. Be at the house by eight for the pre-gaming!" before jumping in her car and peeling out of the parking lot.

"Take Pretty Boy with you!" I suggested, scanning the parking lot for his ass. He had to still be here, his ridiculous ass Escalade was parked a few spots from my car.

"He's at tutoring!" Lucas smiled, knowing I knew exactly what he meant by that.

"I guess you're just out of luck then Golden Boy! Gotta go! Pick me up before you leave for Bitchy's!" I kissed his cheek before skipping over to my car and leaving the school. Driving home, I thought about how much I enjoyed living here now. When I first heard we were moving again, I got very depressed. I hated moving so much. We were hardly ever somewhere long enough for me to make any real friends. Sure, I made friends with the people I would go out and get drunk or high with. But never any _real_ friends. Not the kind I could just hang out with without having to bring an ounce of pot with me, or a flask of Jack, or an eight ball of coke.

But here, in Tree Hill, I think I've finally made some real friends. Haley is actually pretty cool. We've had a few fun shopping trips together. And a few good girl talks. Peyton, well, she's still a bitch. But she seems to be warming up to me. She might not talk to me or even be nice to me, but she groups me in with them when they're all doing something together. That's something right? And Pretty Boy is great. He's pretty much my best friend here. We've hung out a lot. And Golden Boy, what can I say about him? He's hot for one. And I know he plays the badass jerk at school and around everyone else. But I've been lucky to see the real him. We've probably spent the most time together. The others don't know this, but every night, I either sneak into his room or he sneaks into mine and we spend the night together. We've never done anything more than a few make out sessions. Mostly, we just sleep. Turns out, he's a cuddler. There have been so many nights that I've woken up to find him curled up against me, arms wrapped around me. It's kind of nice.

* * *

Later:

I was sitting at my vanity table when I heard a knocking at my window. Turning in my seat, I saw Lucas there, straddling the tree branch.

"You ready B?" he asked as I opened the window.

"Almost. Just finished my makeup and hair, just let me throw on my dress! I'll be down in two seconds!" I told him, closing the window again. Glancing at my closet, I already decided what to wear without having to look. I carefully slid my white Armani dress on that zips all the way down in the front, is spaghetti strapped, and has small tasteful ruffles on the bottom. I then pulled on my white Gucci wedges to match, grabbed my white patent leather Armani clutch purse, and left my room. I walked as quietly as I could out the front door, trying to avoid my parents. They never liked what I wore to parties so it was easier to avoid than fight about it. Stepping outside, I saw Lucas waiting at the curb in his Challenger, passenger door already open for me.

"Lookin good Davis!" he complimented, making his way towards Peyton's house.

"Why thanks Buddy!" I answered. I always made me feel good when Luke complimented me. Without another word, we headed towards Peyton's house. Halfway there, I dug through my clutch for the flask I stole from a "friend" in the last town we lived in. Okay, so the term friend is used loosely. He was actually my dealer. But when you're hot and your dealer is so messed up from sharing his stash of coke with you, he doesn't tend to notice when you lift a flask from his pocket and stroll out the door. Handing it over to Lucas, he took a swig without even asking what it was. Now that's what I like. Someone that's not afraid of what you're giving them.

"What is that? Scotch?"

"Yep! Only the best for me and you! It's this expensive ass brand my dad's taken to buying now that we're rich. Of course, he buys so much of it that he doesn't notice when I steal a bottle or two for myself!" I laughed. Money really can make people stupid sometimes. Ever since my family inherited all that money from my dad's mom, my parents have become retarded. My mom spends all her time with Lucas and Nathan's mom spending money like it won't ever run out. They're always going on shopping trips out of town together. Maybe they're turning lesbo on us and shopping is just their cover. In this weird ass town, I wouldn't be very surprised. Anyway, my dad has taken to spending his money on bottles of scotch and golf games with Lucas and Nathan's dad. Yet, he always comes home smelling like liquor, smoke, and sex. Personally, I think my dad's having another affair and Luke's dad is helping him hide the truth from us. Whatever. I don't really care. I've caught my dad in so many bad situations that it just seems normal to me now. Sad isn't it?

"B! We're here!" Lucas shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see him standing on my side of the car, holding the door open for me. I smiled at him as I stepped out of the car and started walking towards the front door. Walking into the house, I noticed Nathan sprawled out on the living room couch.

"New Girl! Lukey! Bout damn time you two showed your bitch ass faces!" he slurred, swinging a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels around as he spoke. Great, he's already trashed. And what the fuck is he wearing? I didn't get a chance to see him before he left for Peyton's but I'm pretty sure he wasn't wearing what he is now. He's got on his normal pair of dark jeans and a red polo. But the weird part is that he's wearing a fucking sombrero, somehow has drawn on a fake mustache, has a brown leather jacket on with tassels hanging off of it that looks like it was made in the 70s, a pair of black cowboy boots, and has a toy gun strapped to his belt. He looks like a sad excuse for a Halloween costume. Like a mix between a Mexican and a cowboy. Maybe that's what he was going for; a Mexican cowboy!

"You drunk fuck! It's not even nine yet and you're already sloshed?" Lucas laughed, taking the bottle of Jack from his hands and taking a long pull on it.

"New Girl, Peyton and Haley said to go upstairs when you got here. Something about girly pre-gaming!" Nathan's slurring was so bad, I could hardly make out what he as saying. I just shook my head and headed for the stairs, leaving Lucas to deal with Nathan.

"New Girl! You made it!" Peyton cheered when I walked into her room.

"Yeah, Luke and I just got here. What's got you so happy Bitchy? I mean, you're talking to me!" I commented, taking a seat next to Haley on Peyton's bed.

"Yeah, about that. Look, I think I need to apologize. Haley, can you give us a minute alone? Maybe you could go check on the boys, make sure they're okay!" Haley just nodded her head and walked out of the room.

"What's this about Peyton?" I asked, suspicious of her odd behavior.

"Look, Lucas and I talked the other day. You know how close we are right? So anyways, we talked and he told me that I was acting very badly. You're new so you haven't been around to see the things I have. Oh, before I continue, do you want a drink?" she asked, gesturing to her computer desk that had a few different bottles and cups on it.

"Sure, that'd be great!" I said.

* * *

P POV

"Oh good! I'll make you my specialty!" I cheered, getting tired of this act I was putting on. I sat down at the computer desk with my back to her so she couldn't see what I was doing. Pouring some liquors into the glass, I quickly added my own ingredient, a few different pills I had crushed before anyone got to my house. No one would know. And it wasn't enough to like kill her or anything. Just enough to mess her up so much that she wouldn't have a problem sleeping with Luke. She would completely forget about the bet and Nathan would win. I won't have to worry about Nathan acting as her slave if she won.

"Here you go!" I handed her the glass, waiting for her to take a sip.

"What is this?" she asked after a second.

"You know that shot, a Vegas Bomb? Well, this is my own creation. Kind of like a Vegas Bomb, but instead, I call it a Peyton Bomb!" I laughed, hoping she chugged the rest.

"It's actually pretty good! Thanks!"

"So anyway, back to what I was saying. I realized after talking with Luke the other day that I was being unfair to you. You see, a few years back, Lucas had this girlfriend, Hope. At first, she was real sweet and we all just loved her!" I told her, this part of my story being the only part that was the truth. The whole "talk" with Lucas never actually happened. I just need her to think that she can trust me so no one suspects me if they find out about her spiked drink.

"Luke would kill me if he knew I was telling you this, he doesn't like to talk about it. So, long story short, Lucas was completely in love with her and she broke his heart. Slept with a good friend of his and made sure Luke found out about it. She ended up moving away a few months before you got here. Because of her, he doesn't trust many people besides me, Nate, and Haley. So we're very protective of him. I was just being a bitch to see how you would act so we would know if we can trust you with him or not. But honestly, you've proven yourself! And I'm sorry for the way I've behaved. But, as I explained, I had to; for Lucas!"

Jesus, that was the stupidest lie I've ever come up with. I should have thought about this some more. Let's just hope she buys it.

"Peyton, thank you for being honest with me. While it still sounds kind of weird coming from you, I accept your apology. Maybe we can be friends now?" she asked, taking the last sip of her drink.

"Sure, that'd be great!" I smiled fakely. "We better get downstairs before Nathan breaks something!" I started walking to the door when Brooke grabbed my arm.

"Yeah, about him. I think there's something you should know," she started, making me a little nervous, "I don't know if you saw him earlier, but he's dressed like a Mexican cowboy. I'm talkin jacket with tassels, cowboy boots, a fake gun, and a fucking sombrero on his head!"

"Are you shitting me?" I shrieked, getting angrier by the second. I hate when he does stupid shit like this. Like that one party at his house last year when he thought it would be funny to dress up like a hippie. He always does this. Gets so drunk at some parties and decides to put costumes on. It embarrasses the shit out of me.

"Yeah, no joke! He even drew on a fake mustache!" Brooke laughed. Behind all my anger, I could see that my "Peyton Bomb" was already taking effect.

* * *

One Hour Later:

LPOV

It was finally almost ten. People had started showing up a little after nine. Nathan was sprawled out on the couch passed out already. Drunk idiot. And he made a huge mistake. It's a known fact that if you pass out at a party with your shoes on, it's like an open invitation for people to fuck with you. So not only did he have the fake mustache drawn on his face, he also had a penis drawn on one cheek in sharpie and the words "A good fuck for only $1" on the other cheek. And that was only what Brooke had drawn on him. Other people have added onto her artwork since then.

Speaking of Brooke, I've only seen her have one drink, that I gave her, and she looks drunk as hell. I've seen the girl drink. She can hold her liquor. It takes her about as much as it does me to get drunk.

"Peyton, where's Brooke?" I asked her, walking into the kitchen to see Peyton, Haley, Tim, Rachel, Vegas, and a few others playing I Never.

"She just walked outside," she mumbled, pointing at the backdoor. I stepped out the backdoor to see Brooke lying on her back in the middle of the yard.

"B? What are you doing?" I shouted, surprised no one else was out here. She craned her neck to see me walking towards her before she jumped up, fell back down, and then stood up again.

"Lukey! I missed you!" she slurred, throwing her arms around my neck and pressing her lips to mine. After a second she deepened the kiss. Of course, I didn't protest. I mean, it's Brooke! And I have a bet to win. Plus, even though I won't admit it to anyone because I am Lucas Scott, King of THA, but I do kind of like the girl. Okay, maybe more than kind of. I do like the girl.

"Hey! Get a room!" Haley shouted jokingly. We pulled apart to see her and Peyton step outside to smoke a cigarette.

"Bitchy! Holly! I missed you guys too!" Brooke screamed, trying, and failing miserably, to run over to them. She stumbled and tripped like a blind drunk without a guide dog.

"Brooke, how much have you had to drink?" Haley asked. I had joined them on the back porch at this point, a cigarette in one hand and the other hand on Brooke's waist to help hold her up.

"Two drinks!" she stuttered.

"What? You've only had two drinks? And you're this messed up?" I started freaking out. How did two drinks get her this trashed? And why does Peyton look like she's trying to hide the fact that she feels guilty about something.

"Yeah….I uh…you gave me…that beer. And I um…there was something else…didn't you give me one Bitchy? Um, Lukey? I don't feel very good…Can I go to sleep now?"

Not one second after she finished talking did she slump in my arms, completely passed out.

"Did you give her a drink Peyton?" I asked, throwing my cigarette down and picking Brooke up bridal style.

"What? Luke, she's obviously had more than just two drinks. She's hammered! She doesn't know what she's talking about!" she defended.

"Peyton! This isn't funny. Did you give her something?" I shouted, knowing in my heart that Peyton did. I've known this girl for too long. I know when she's lying.

"Okay fine! Yes!"

"Peyton!" Haley was shocked. There's a first.

"What'd you give her?" I demanded.

"A Peyton Bomb!"

"A Peyton Bomb? What the fuck is a Peyton Bomb?" I questioned, carrying Brooke to my car, Peyton and Haley following behind me. Haley took my keys from me to unlock the car and open the passenger door for me. I laid Brooke down in the front seat and closed the door, thanking Haley quietly.

"I asked you a question Peyton! Answer me! What the fuck did you give her?" I was livid now.

"Okay, calm the fuck down! It's a shot! I don't even know what liquor I put in it. Whatever I had in my room. There was some Jack and a little Crown in it. A little Amaretto."

"What else Peyton? What did you add in it to fuck her up like this?"

"Just a couple pills I found in Nathan's stash when he wasn't looking! There wasn't enough to hurt her or anything! I just wanted her to be so messed up she would sleep with you so Nathan would win the bet!" Peyton shouted at me. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Peyton, the girl that was supposed to be my best friend, drugged Brooke so she would sleep with me.

"Are you fucking joking? You drugged her just so Nate could win the bet? Are you fucking psychotic or something?" I screamed at her, Haley shaking her head in disappointment.

"No I'm not psychotic! I just didn't want her to win! I didn't want Nathan to have to act as her slave. She only agreed to this bet so she could end up fucking both of you! She's a slut!" Peyton yelled. Haley, having heard enough, walked back inside the house to get away from the fighting.

"Now you've really lost it Peyt! You have no idea what you're talking about. You're just too insecure about your relationship with Nathan that you have to resort to drugging someone to keep them away from him! So grow the fuck up Peyton!" I shouted, losing my patience with her. "I've gotta get her home and make sure she's okay!"

I got in my car and slammed the door, tires squealing as I pulled away, leaving Peyton standing in the middle of the road. Brooke, lying in the front seat, started moving a bit.

"Luke? Where am I?" she muttered, half asleep.

"We're going back to my house. You're going straight to bed!" I announced.

"Uhh…I don't feel good. What happened?" she moaned.

"Someone slipped something in your drink. Don't worry, you just need to sleep it off," I told her, deciding not to let her know it was Peyton just yet. I'll deal with Peyton first. When I pulled in my driveway, I cut the engine and walked around to the passenger side, carrying Brooke bridal style again into my house. Thankfully, my parents weren't home from whatever charity event they went to tonight. I carried her up the stairs, and decided to let her sleep it off in Nathan's room since he obviously won't be home tonight. I laid her down on Nathan's bed, took her shoes off, and pulled the blankets up to her chest. After staring at her sleeping for about an hour (which sounds so creeperish that I creeped myself out!) I finally left the room and headed for mine. When I opened my bedroom door, I was a little shocked and a little pissed to see Peyton standing in the middle of the room. Sighing, I made my way to my balcony, lighting a cigarette before turning to see what she had to say.

"Luke, I'm sorry," Peyton said in tears.

"No Peyton, I don't need your apologies! You fucked up Peyt and I can't clean up your mess this time!" I said, taking a deep drag of my cigarette. I was so tired of all her games.

"Lucas, please, don't be like this!" she pleaded, coming to stand in front of me.

"Peyton, I'm done. I've stood by you, and Haley, and Nathan since we were kids, because that's what friends do. And I've cleaned up your messes more times than I can count because you were my friend. But this time, I'm not going to do it. The minute you decided to mess with Brooke was the minute you lost my loyalty! I'm done Peyt, I'm not playing around this time. So just go," I explained to her, tired of seeing her fake tears.

"Luke, you can't be serious!" she yelled, starting to get angry, "You're going to throw away our friendship over that girl? A friendship that has lasted since we were five, and survived two dead moms, three absentee parents, and a little bit of jail time? And you're just going to toss me to the curb over some little piece of trash that floats in here like she's God's gift to us?"

"Peyton, I swear to God, I've never hit a woman, but you're about to make me want to! Shut your mouth about Brooke! You don't know anything about her!" I screamed. Peyton got even angrier as she got in my face.

"You're right, I might not know anything about her. But I do know plenty about you. And let me tell you, I have never seen you like this Lucas Scott. All our lives we've prided ourselves on our friendships and how we've been able to raise ourselves with no parents around. And I think we've done a pretty good job. So yeah, maybe we drink too much, or party too much or whatever. But we've always been there for each other. That's what's always made us so close.

"You and me Luke. Forget about Nathan, and Haley, and even Brooke for a minute. And think about me and you. All those times you climbed into my bedroom window when Nathan was too drunk or too angry to make sure I made it home okay. Or every time you let me cry on your shoulder because your brother is such a jackass. Or how about that time I got in that car wreck and broke my leg. Who was the one that took me to the hospital? Who was the one that took care of me when Nathan was tired of carrying my stuff around for me while I was on crutches?

"You Lucas! It was you! So don't sit here and tell me that you're done with me and our friendship! You can't! Because no matter how you might feel for that girl, I'm still your best friend and you know it! You know that you can't just toss me aside Luke. You can't. Because you're not like the other guys in our group. You're not like Nathan and Tim and everyone else. You're better than that. You care, I know you do! You're just trying to hide it because of whatever little spell that bitch has you under!" Peyton said, starting to cry once more. I took another deep drag on my cigarette, not believing my ears.

"Do you even hear yourself Peyton? So yeah, maybe we've always been there for each other, and maybe we've had to raise ourselves. But first of all, we haven't done that great of a job! Haley is so much of a fucking coke head to remember her own name half the time. But you didn't know that did you? That's because you're too busy making sure you're the Queen Bee, the top bitch of THA to notice that one of your best friends has a problem. And Nate? Come on Peyton, tell me you don't see his problems! He was passed out before ten tonight! He's a fucking alcoholic who, by the way, you should really know about this, fucks any girl he can get his hands on behind your back! Including Haley! And you, do you really think I don't know about you and Tim? I've known you since we were five. I know everything about you, including your pill popping habit and that you fuck the village idiot behind your precious boyfriend's back!" I was so pissed at the moment that I didn't give a fuck what friendships or relationships I was ruining. Peyton's eyes looked like they were about to bug out of her head. And that stupid vein on her forehead was about to burst open so I knew she was pissed now.

"And you think we did a great job of raising ourselves without our parents around? We're all so fucked up in our ways that it's ridiculous and sad! So excuse me if I don't give a shit what you just said to me. Right now, all I'm worried about is the girl that's passed out in my brother's room. The girl that you drugged in a pathetic moment of weakness! So believe me when I say, I don't give a fuck what you say or do right now. Just get the fuck out of my house. You're no longer welcome here!"

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Press the little button and let me know!**


	5. Shouts and Punches

**A/N: Hey guys! So one of my other stories, "In the Beginning," is almost finished. All I have left is the epilogue. So I decided to update! Hope you guys like it. And also, I have another story up! It's actually a Twilight story called "Sick Sad Little World." You should check it out! It would mean alot to me!! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Thank you to Morgan for your help with everything!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters!**

* * *

The Next Morning:

NPOV

"Lucas fucking Scott! Open this damn door right now so I can kick your motherfucking ass!" I shouted, banging my fist on my brother's bedroom door. After a moment, I continued my shouting.

"Lucas I'm not joking! Open your door. We need to talk about what you told Peyton! Get the fuck out here before I break your door down again bitch!"

"Nathan shut the fuck up! Brooke is asleep in your room and doesn't need to be woken up yet!" Lucas shouted in a whisper, sneaking up on me from behind. I turned around to see him walk out of my room and shut the door quietly before walking into his room. He walked through his room to his balcony, lighting a cigarette on his way.

"Gimme one of those fucker!" I growled. Lighting my cigarette, I thought of what to say.

"Why the hell is New Girl in my room?" Yeah, not exactly how I wanted to start out. I was planning on coming to kick my brother's ass for outing me and Haley to Peyton. I had already had it out with Peyton this morning about her fucking Tim behind my back. My next stop was Tim's house to kick his ass for sleeping with my girlfriend.

"She had a bad night last night. Not that you would know since your drunk ass was passed out by nine. You still have some marks on your face from the sharpie!" Luke chuckled, pointing at my cheek.

"Yeah from your fucking little girlfriend or whatever the fuck New Girl is to you. You know, you have a lot of nerve to go tell Peyton all that shit. What the fuck happened to you? You used to be this badass dude that didn't give a fuck about anyone but himself and us. But now, all because of New Girl, you're betraying your friends and your own brother? What the hell man?" I asked, taking a deep drag of my cigarette. I was pissed as hell at him and I didn't even know how he knew about me and Haley.

"Shut the fuck up. You're starting to sound like Peyton."

"Well, maybe she's right! Luke, you can't just turn your back on us because you like a new girl. Girls come and go. But we've always stood by you and you know it!" I argued, fed up with my brother's attitude about this. This was a big deal. You don't just turn your back on people that are like family to you.

"Oh fuck you! You haven't stood by me! I've stood by you and Peyton and Haley. And just like I told Peyton, I've cleaned up your messed too many times to count. I'm sick of it! And after what _your_ girlfriend did to Brooke, I have a damn good reason to turn my back on her. But I'm sure she didn't tell you about that, did she?"

"What the shit are you talking about? What'd Peyton do to New Girl?" I asked, forgetting about everything else for a moment.

"She drugged Brooke! And I don't mean gave her a line of Haley's coke or popped a few pills with the girl! She slipped something into Brooke's drink at the beginning of the night!" Lucas yelled at me.

********

BPOV

"What? She drugged New Girl? Luke, I think you've really lost it! Why would Peyton drug New Girl?" I heard Nathan ask loudly as I woke up. What was he talking about? I tried to remember anything from last night but my memory was a blur. I can remember Luke picking me up, seeing Pretty Boy dressed as a Mexican cowboy, and then going upstairs to Peyton's room. What happened after that? At least I'm still clothed!

I slowly got out of bed, trying to ignore the blinding pain shooting behind my eyes. What did I do last night to feel like this? Every part of my body ached like I did some really hard physical labor. Creeping towards the hall, trying not to make a sound and let the boys know I was eavesdropping, I heard Lucas answer Nathan.

"Peyton admitted it Nate! Brooke passed out in my arms last night after telling me she had two drinks; one from me and one from Peyton. Peyton admitted she gave Brooke a drink before everyone got there with a few pills that she stole from your stash when you weren't looking because you were too fucked up to notice!

"She drugged her so Brooke would be so messed up she would forget about the stupid fucking bet you two made and sleep with me so you wouldn't have to be Brooke's slave if she won!"

Are you kidding me? That's what is wrong with me? That little bitch drugged me because she's too insecure in her relationship? I'm gonna kick her ass! Grabbing my shoes and purse off the floor of Nathan's room, I snuck out of the room and down the stairs without Lucas and Nathan seeing me. This bitch is gonna get it. But first, I need a change of clothes. I'm not about to beat some girl's ass in my nice Armani dress.

Once I got back to my house, I ran up to my room without my parents noticing me. Thank God! I would hate to explain to my parents what happened last night! I quickly slipped out of my dress, throwing on an old pair of jeans with holes in the knees and a ratty old pearl snap shirt. I buttoned it half way up, tying the bottom part up to show my belly. I threw on a pair of running shoes, grabbed my wallet, cell phone, and car keys and ran outside to my car, pulling my hair up to a messy bun as I ran. I flew out of my driveway, noticing Lucas standing on his balcony watching me. I could see Nathan behind him waving his arms in the air and yelling stop to me. I just flicked both of them off and sped up. In my rearview mirror, I saw both of them racing to Lucas' car. I could still get to Peyton's and get in a few good punches before they got there.

Pulling up to Peyton's house, I noticed Peyton's car in the driveway. Good. The bitch is home. I jumped out of my car and raced up the front steps, barging into the house without a care in the world other than to beat this bitch down.

"Peyton!" I screamed, running up the stairs to her room. I threw open her bedroom door to see her sitting in the middle of the floor in tears.

"What the fuck do you want?" she mumbled. For a moment, I was a little taken aback. This total bitch, the girl that has been so rude to me and even drugged me is sitting here crying?

"What's wrong Peyt? Upset because your little secret got out? Sad that your boyfriend is doing your best friend behind your back while you're fucking Tim? Or are you torn apart with guilt because you drugged me last night?" I asked, watching her from the doorway as she stood up and walked over to me.

"How the fuck do you know all this?" she demanded.

"Oh, honey, I've known about yours and Nathan's affairs for a while now! Lucas told me. But what he didn't tell me was that you drugged me last night. I just happened to wake up this morning and overhear him telling Nathan about it! I'm sure that's another fight you can have with Nate!" I smirked, clenching my fists.

"Why do you even care? You do realize that you mean nothing to either of them right?"

"Oh, you mean like how Nathan didn't care enough to stay faithful to you? Or how you didn't care enough to stay faithful to him? Or maybe it's that you didn't care enough to keep your best friend's interest at heart, instead deciding to make yourself feel better!" I shouted, getting ready to punch the girl.

"Fuck you," she spat.

"No, I think that's Nathan's job. Or is it Tim's? I get so confused about it!" I laughed in her face. Once that vein in her forehead popped out, I knew she was mad enough to hit me. I figured I'd beat her to it as I punched her in the face.

"You bitch!" she shouted as she lunged for me. Thankfully, I was quick. I just jumped to the side and she flew out of her bedroom, straight into Nathan's arms as he was walking in.

"What the fuck is going on?" he asked, helping Peyton stand up. She pulled herself away from him and stood in between him and Lucas.

"I was just getting a little payback for last night. Guess I'll be leaving now!" I smiled, walking past them and to the stairs. I ran to my car, trying to leave before Lucas caught up with me, knowing he would try.

"Brooke, wait!" he shouted as I was getting in the car.

"Can't, gotta go!" I yelled back, starting the car. He jumped into the passenger side, making me curse for not locking the doors quicker.

"What do you want Luke?" I asked, taking off.

"What just happened? Are you gonna tell me how you knew about that?"

"I woke up earlier and heard you and Nathan fighting. I heard you tell him that Peyton drugged me. I also heard all the other stuff that happened. You didn't have to rat everyone out just because she's a bitch Luke," I said, driving towards our houses.

"Yeah, I did. Peyton gave me this huge speech about how we were such good friends and I shouldn't turn my back on her. Nathan pretty much said the same thing this morning. But I'm not so sure they're right," he told me.

"I mean, sure, we're close. And the four of us have always been close. But it was more of them fucking up while doing whatever the hell they wanted to and me standing behind them to clean up their mess. And I'm sick of it. I'm tired of being that guy. So I pretty much told them to fuck off," he said, laughing slightly.

"Oh, so you didn't do that for me?" I asked quietly, half of me wanting him to say he did and the other half wanting him to say he didn't.

"At first, yes. But then the more I thought about it, it was time for the truth to come out. They don't realize what kind of havoc they're wreaking on their lives. I mean, partying and drinking is fun and all. But the lies and deceit is just too much for me. I can't be a part of that anymore. You know?"

"Trust me," I said, rolling my eyes, "I know more about lies and deceit than you ever want to!"


	6. Denying and Admitting The Truth

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update. If you remember from an earlier AN, I was laid off from my job like two months ago. Well two weeks ago, I got a new job! The only downside is that my computer at work has only the computer system the company uses on it. So my updates might be a tiny bit slower. My plan is to work on my chapters on the weeknights and then post them on the weekends. I hope you guys stick with me! And check out my other stories too…I've got two new Twilight stories going! **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Love you guys for it! And big thanks to Morgan for all her help!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters!**

* * *

BPOV

(Mid-November-ish)

It's been a month since the "incident," as Nathan calls it. I just call it the night Bitchy drugged me in a pathetic attempt to keep her boyfriend away from me. Whenever I say that Nathan tells me to shut the fuck up and mind my own business. I always tell him when someone drugs my drink, it is my business and then tell him to shut his face. Then Lucas gets annoyed, does that sexy eye roll thing I love and hate, and tells us both to shut the fuck up.

The three of us have started riding to school every day, either in Nathan's Escalade or in my Chevelle. Nathan decided that since he quit banging Haley in the janitor's closet every morning that there was no reason for him to go in early. And since we live next door, he said it made sense for all of us to ride together. Personally, I think he's kind of lonely since his girlfriend turned psycho and Haley turned major cokehead. Whatever, he's pretty entertaining when he's moody. Especially when he annoys the crap out of Lucas. Annoyed Lucas is funny too.

Peyton quit showing up at lunch. She gets to school right as the bell rings, talks to no one in class, skips lunch, and leaves school before anyone else can get to the parking lot. I don't mind too much. It's hard for Nathan and Lucas though. I mean, their relationship was pretty screwed up, but Nathan did care for the girl. And you can tell he misses her. And Lucas…Peyton was his best friend. And I know all about what he said to her the night of that last party in his room, he tells me everything now. He may not say it, but I can tell he misses her too. At least, he misses the Peyton she used to be.

Another thing that's changed are the parties. We haven't held a single party since that night. Some other students do but we don't go. Nathan, Luke, and I sit out on one if their balconies every weekend, drinking and smoking way too many cigarettes until the sun comes up.

"You know Natey, I've been here for a few months. Don't you think it's time to retire the New Girl nickname?" I asked Nathan. It was Friday night and we were on his balcony. His parents weren't home like normal so we took advantage of his dad's extensive liquor cabinet. In my right hand was a whiskey sour, a cigarette in my left. Nathan had a tumbler of straight whiskey. I'm not real sure where Lucas went. He left a few minutes ago, claiming he had to run some errands.

"I'll retire New Girl when you retire Pretty Boy!" Nathan suggested.

"But I like that nickname for you. It fits you perfectly!" I whined, flicking ashes off my favorite pair of True Religion jeans.

"Yeah, well, I think New Girl fits you perfectly so shut up!" he laughed.

We sat in the silence for a few minutes then, enjoying our drinks and letting our minds wander.

"Hey where do you think Luke is anyway?" I wondered out loud.

"Why? You ready to lose the bet?" he asked jokingly. I just rolled my eyes.

"You better just get used to the idea that I'm gonna win. Besides, it's not really like that with Luke."

Nathan didn't respond, just let the subject drop. I was glad. I didn't really feel like explaining my statement to him. I mean, sure, Lucas and I have made out a few times. But that's as far as it always goes. Maybe he lied to me when he made that promise. Maybe he is fucking someone else and I just don't know about it. Maybe that's where he is now…

******************

LPOV

I had to talk to her. This had gone on long enough. It's time to settle this. She means too much to me to let things stay the way they are now.

"Peyton," I whispered as I walked into her room, not sure if she heard me. For once her music wasn't one. She was just sitting at her computer desk working on a sketch. When I said her name, she froze but didn't look up.

"What are you doing here?" she muttered, glancing at me. I took a moment to take in her appearance before answering her. She looked like hell. She had on old ratty jeans and a black wife beater that I recognized as one of my old ones, her hair up in a horribly messy bun. She didn't have any makeup on. There were dark circles under her bloodshot eyes. There was also a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels next to her sketchbook.

"I wanted to check on you."

"Why? You made it clear a month ago that you were done with me. Why now?"

"Because I was wrong. We were both wrong. The difference is you knew you were wrong. You still went through with it, but you knew you were wrong."

"Luke, if you're here to yell at me again then you can leave. I don't wanna hear it," she mumbled, turning back to her computer and switching it on.

"No, Peyt, let me explain. Yes, you were wrong. But so was I. I shouldn't have cut you out like that. You're my best friend. Instead of cutting you out I should have helped you fix your mistake. With Nathan, "I said and took a deep breath, "And with Brooke. So that's why I'm here.

"Brooke? You expect me to be nice to _her_?" Peyton spat, standing from her chair.

"Yes I do. Peyt we miss you. Nathan doesn't do anything but drink anymore. Haley's doing so much coke I'm surprised she can still function. Even Brooke misses you in her own weird way," I laughed. Brooke and I had talked about Peyton a few times in the last month. Brooke admitted that she wasn't even mad at Peyton anymore. She just thinks it's funny to annoy me and Nate when she brings it up.

"And I know you Peyt I know you miss us too! I can tell by the look on your face!"

"But how can I face Nathan after what happened?" Her vulnerability was starting to show.

"Well, for starters, quit screwing Tim!" I joked.

"Shut up Luke! I ended that a month ago. Are Nathan and Haley…"

"No, not anymore. He told her that night that it was over. They hardly even speak anymore," I told her.

"Do they hate me?" she questioned, knowing I knew who she was talking about.

"Brooke doesn't _hate_ you. Granted, you're not her favorite person. But she's not going to be mean to you or anything. And Nate could never hate you despite all the stupid shit you've done!"

She laughed at that comment, her gaze straying from my face for a brief second. Looking back at me, she asked, in the quietest voice I've ever heard her use, "Do you hate me?"

"Oh Peyt," I grumbled, "Are you really so fucking stupid as to think I could ever hate you?"

She gasped at my question as I smiled.

"I don't hate you. I was pissed at you for a few days. Then I was over it. I was just a coward for not coming to you sooner."

"I missed you Lucas Scott!" she giggled, throwing her arms around my neck in a tight hug.

"I missed you to Peyton Sawyer!" I whispered in her ear, glad to have my best friend back. We had a ways to go before it would go back to normal. But we were ready for it.

******************

BPOV

It's after two in the morning. Nathan passed out over an hour ago in the chair on his balcony. I just left him there, throwing a blanket over him before wandering over to Lucas' room. He still wasn't home. Where the fuck is he? Since I normally slept in his bed every night I decided to make myself comfortable while waiting for him. Grabbing a pair of his boxers out of his drawer, I slipped out of my jeans, wondering why anyone would pay that much for Gucci boxers. This boy is ridic! Just as I pulled my shirt off to slip into one of his wife beaters, his bedroom door opened.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me, not even flipping on the light. He walked to his dresser to throw his cell phone, wallet, and keys down, shrugging out of his jacket and flip flops at the same time.

"You left. Nathan and I didn't know where you were so I waited for you," I mumbled, standing there in just his pair of boxers and my black silk bra. It was fucking cold in this room.

"Yeah, well, I'm back now so you can quit the fake worried girlfriend act," he said, walking into his bathroom and turning on the shower.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" What's with his attitude? I didn't do anything wrong!

"Exactly what I said." He was naked now, standing in front of me, waiting for the shower to warm up.

"Luke, where have you been? Nate and I were worried! Honestly! And what's wrong? You can tell me, I won't even be mad if you were with another girl!" I told him, making my eyes stay at his and not travel south.

"Give me a fuckin break. Nathan doesn't worry about anything but his next drink. And like I said, you're not my girlfriend. You don't need to worry about me. I'm a big boy. So with that, even if I was with another girl, it would be none of your concern!"

He didn't even give me a chance to register his words in my head before he stepped into his shower, shutting the shower door in my face. I stood there while he was naked in his shower right in front of me, face turning red with anger. How dare he act like this with me? We made a promise to each other to not fuck anyone else. And like I thought back then, it wasn't coming out and saying we wanted to be exclusive, but it was pretty damn close!

"How dare you Lucas Scott!" I spat, opening the shower door and stepping in, boxers and bra still on.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked, dropping his expensive ass shampoo bottle that probably cost over $100. I mean seriously, haven't these people ever heard of Target? You can get the same damn things for WAY less. Anyways, straying from the topic at hand.

"What the fuck am I doing? What the fuck are you doing? Do you not remember that conversation we had at the beginning of school? The first night we fell asleep together? Yeah, you and I promised each other not to fuck anyone else. So if you were with another girl, it sure as fuck is my business! And you may not notice this since you think you're so busy cleaning up after everyone else, but Nathan isn't such a fucktard as you make him out to be. We actually talk. And he does worry about you Luke. He's your twin for god's sake!" I shouted at him, right in his face. "Oh, and I might not be your girlfriend, but I'm the closest thing to it since no one else can get to you. You may act like the nice guy of the group with me, but I know all about you. I've heard it from everyone, including your own brother! You're just like any other guy I've met; cocky, gorgeous, and knows it. You use it to your advantage with everything, girls, your parents, teachers, me! But I know your kind Luke. And I'm not gonna play your game. You wanna play games, go find some other slut to play with. Not me!"

*****************

LPOV

I was in my shower, naked as the day I was born, Brooke screaming at me, in my shower too, in a pair of my boxers and a tiny silk bra that I could see through. I could hardly understand the words coming from her mouth. All I could concentrate on was the water droplets from the shower rolling down her face to land on the tops of her breasts, disappearing into her hot as hell bra. And those boxers on her were soaked and stuck to her skin, making me want to just rip them off her and slide into her. It'd be so easy. I doubt she'd even care right now. She's told me before that when she gets angry she gets horny. I could so fuck her right now and she wouldn't be able to say a word afterwards. All I'd have to do is slide those boxers down her amazing legs, swing her around, and bend her over. It's just easier that way in the shower!

"Are you even fucking listening to me?" she shrieked, realizing I was looking at her boobs and not her face. When I looked up at her, the only thing I could then concentrate on were her lips. It seemed like they were just begging me to go with my idea.

"Wha?" I muttered, sounding like an idiot. I can't think straight when she's standing half naked in my shower while I am actually naked.

"You're such a dick Lucas Scott," she replied, turning to open the shower door to leave. Okay pussy, it's now or never. I've only got this one shot. I _have_ to take it.

Just as her hand rested on the shower door to push it open, I grabbed the top of her arm and spun her around, her chest crushing into mine, her lips landing right on mine. Without wasting a second, I deepened the kiss, shoving my tongue forcefully into her mouth. She responded just like I thought she would. Like a pro, I unhooked her bra and flung it over the top of the shower, hearing it smack against my mirror. She moaned as I lowered my mouth to her right nipple. Moaning is a good thing, what I was hoping for instead of yelling.

"Luke," she whispered. I pulled my head back up to look her in the eyes. I couldn't read her expression so I just kissed her instead. She braced her hands on my chest and I, being a guy, took that as a good sign so my hands made their way south, ready to rip those boxers off her in 2.2 seconds. Obviously, I'm dumber than I look because that's not what she meant when she put her hands on my chest.

"Let go!" she growled, her lips still against mine.

"No," I mumbled, kissing her again.

"Luke, I'm serious! Let me go!"

"What the hell? You just seemed into it. What the shit is wrong now?" I asked, my hands releasing her hips. She didn't answer me, just stepped out of the shower and into my room, dripping wet. I scrambled out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist before following her. I stood motionless as she slid my boxers off her and shrugged into her jeans before running to my closet to grab a t-shirt and throwing it over her head.

"Brooke, wait," I said, trying to stop her from leaving.

"For what? You to yell at me for no reason? Or maybe to try to work your way into my pants again? No thanks, I'm done," she exclaimed, walking out into the hall and down the stairs, not climbing down my balcony for the first time. I just stood there watching her go like the dumb fuck I am. Shit, why do I always fuck everything up? Brooke was right, I'm a dick. I think I'm a hypocrite too. I preached to Peyton and Nathan about them always fucking up and me left to clean up their messes. But this time, I'm the fuckup. And I'm sure Brooke will run straight to Nathan tomorrow and tell him everything just like she always does.

Fuck I'm stupid.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	7. Apologies, Idiots, and Surprises

**A/N: I know! I know! I suck at updating! Lol…But I did warn you guys that my updates would get a little further between. Especially since I started school last week. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews! And thanks Morgan for all your help!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters!**

* * *

BPOV

"Wake up," I heard someone demand. It's so bright in my room that I can hardly squint my eyes open. Of course, when I saw the person standing above me, my eyes shot open.

"What the hell?" I groaned, turning over in my bed, covering my head with a pillow.

"Brooke, get up. It's almost time to go," he said, throwing the pillow to the floor.

"And tell me why you're here," I mumbled, snatching the steaming cup of coffee out of his hand. It's Monday morning. I haven't heard from him since Friday night. I stayed locked in my room all weekend, not even seeing Nathan.

"We gotta leave for the academy soon. You might want to take a quick shower though; you look rough this morning."

I glared at him, rolling out of bed and making my way to the bathroom connected to my room. Turning the hot water on high and stripping out of my boxer shorts I stole from him and a sports bra with my back to him, I asked "Why are you being nice to me?" before stepping in the shower, not caring that he just saw my bare ass.

"What are you talking about? I'm always nice to you. Can I come in there?" he joked, peeking his head around the shower curtain. Without bothering to answer him I pushed his head back out with my hand.

"Guess that's a no. Seriously Brookie, what crawled up your ass this morning?"

"Did you really ask that? What, did you hit your head this weekend and forget Friday night and how rude you were to me for no reason?" I shouted over the spray of the water, rinsing the shampoo from my hair.

"What did I say to you that was rude?" he asked, opening the shower curtain to look at me.

"Do you mind?" I growled, motioning to the shower curtain that was balled up in his hand.

"Obviously not. What the hell is going on?" he demanded, making me roll my eyes at his stupidity.

"Just get out Lucas. I can drive myself to school today," I told him, turning the water off as he grabbed my towel from the counter and handed it to me.

"No, I'm not gonna get out. Are you pissed about that stupid girlfriend comment I made?"

"You know, since you even had to ask me that, you're dumber than I thought you were."

"What the hell is that supposed to even mean?" he asked, staring at my boobs as I put a white lacy bra on.

"You might wanna try looking me in the face when you talk to me. But hey, I guess since I mean so little to you you can treat me like a two cent whore."

"Brooke, what the fuck? So I made a stupid comment Friday night and said some stupid things. Who cares?"

"I care Luke! You made me feel like an idiot for even toying with the idea of us!"

"The idea of us? We're friends Brooke. Besides, I was drunk Friday night and said some things I shouldn't have. Just stop with the pissy act and get ready, we're gonna be late. I still gotta go make sure Nate got out of bed. Meet me outside in ten!" he said, walking out of my room without a care in the world.

Okay, don't get me wrong, I know Luke is normally an ass. But I still think he had no right to say the things he said to me Friday night. Of course I'm still pissed at him!

Whatever, I don't care anymore. As quickly as I could I threw on a pair of straight legged black jeans, my black strappy wedges, a white polo with the academy's logo in the top left corner, and the required maroon blazer. Grabbing my school bag and keys, I ran to my car, hoping to get there before…Damnit, I was too slow.

"Trying to run away from me Brookie?" Lucas smirked, leaning against his car in my driveway, Nathan in the backseat.

"Sometimes I really hate you," I sneered, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Feeling's mutual sweet cheeks!" he laughed, starting the car.

"New Girl! Where the hell were you all weekend B?" Nathan asked. The streets of Tree Hill blurred as Lucas sped towards the academy.

"Sorry Pretty Boy. I was busy. You know; people to avoid, assassinations to plan," I said, half joking as I glared at Luke.

"Come on Brooke! Are you really that mad at me?"

"Yes, I am! So just shut the fuck up and get me to the academy so I can avoid you some more." I growled, annoyed with his care free attitude.

"You're being stupid Brooke. You should know by now that I'm a jerk and I say stupid things I don't really mean. I'm sorry," he said, pulling up to the school. He almost sounded sincere.

"Whatever Luke. It doesn't matter anymore. I'll see you in class Nate," I mumbled, leaving the car and walking to the school.

When I walked into the school, I saw Haley and Peyton standing by Haley's locker. They must have made up.

"New Girl! Can we talk?" Haley asked after spotting me.

"As long as you call me Brooke and there are no spiked drinks around," I said eyeing Peyton.

"Yeah, about that, I'm really sorry. Luke and I had a long talk about it Friday night," she told me.

"Friday night? You mean he was with you Friday night?" I asked as she nodded her head, "What a fucking asshole!"

"Why? What'd he do now?" Peyton asked curiously. Against my better judgment I quickly told Peyton and Haley the short version of what happened.

"Sounds like something Luke would do!" Peyton laughed.

"Honestly Brooke, just ignore him. This is just how Lucas is; always has been," Haley told me.

"I know. I don't care anymore. Hey listen, I gotta go to first period to turn something in but after that, you guys wanna cut out early? We can go back to my place," I suggested, not in the mood for school. And I figured after Peyton's apology, she'd be better company than Luke. They both quickly agreed, deciding to meet at Peyton's car after second period; Haley had a test second period she couldn't skip.

I waved bye and headed to first period. Nathan met me at the door like always.

"So what the hell happened this morning New Girl?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him and took my seat.

"Don't worry about it Pretty Boy; it's nothing," I lied, hoping he believed me.

"So, Brooke," I heard from behind me, "When are you gonna dump Lucas and go out with me?" Trey Miller, the hot baseball player, asked me.

"First of all, Luke and I aren't together. Second, how about Friday night?" I smirked. Nathan's jaw dropped and I held back a laugh.

"Miller, back the fuck off. Brooke and I have plans Friday night!" Lucas snapped from right inside the door.

"No, we don't!" I glared at Luke before smiling at Trey, "Trey, meet me at Tric Friday night. Nine o clock!"

"You're not going out with him Brooke!" Lucas said through his teeth, taking his seat to my right, Nathan in front of me.

"Whatever Luke. I'm not your girlfriend, remember?" I said with a smile, trying to act like saying that didn't bother me.

He just rolled his eyes and looked away. The rest of the class went by quickly and soon Nathan and I were making our way to second period psychology.

"You're a pretty good player New Girl!" Nathan abruptly said when we stopped by my locker.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you can act! You try to pretend like what he does or says doesn't matter but I can tell. I've seen your kind before. You care. A whole hell of a lot more than you should!" he smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Pretty Boy!"

"Okay, play that game. But listen to me when I say this: don't let yourself by impressed by us! We're the bad seeds. We just make sure our parents don't know that!" he said before disappearing in the crowd of the hallway.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Was he trying to warn me away from Luke? He kept saying 'we' though. Why? I thought I was already considered a part of that 'we' by now.

Okay, so not in the mood for psychology after that mysterious comment. I'm gonna go take a nap in Peyton's car until her and Haley get there. I know for a fact that Peyton never locks her car. Hell, the top is probably still down!

******************

Later:

"Who's the hottie on the front porch?" Haley asked me when we pulled in my driveway. I looked up from Peyton's backseat where I was texting Pretty Boy to see a guy sitting on the front porch swing strumming a guitar.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" I gasped, not believing my eyes. As soon as Peyton stopped the car I jumped out, literally, and ran to the guy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded, Peyton and Haley walking up behind me.

"Hi to you too Brookie! How have you been? Haven't heard from you in a while!" he replied.

"There's a damn good reason for that and you know it! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked again.

"Oh me? I'm doing good, thanks for asking!" he said slyly, avoiding my question.

"Damnit Jake! Answer me!" I shouted, slamming my hands against his chest.

"Okay, sorry! Stop hitting me!" he yelled back, grabbing my wrists as I tried to smack him again.

"Mom and Dad let me come home early. My drill sergeant reported to them last week that I had been on good behavior for the last few months. Why are you such a bitch?"

"Fuck you Jake. Don't mess with me; I've had a shitty few months. Are you clean?"

"Yes! I told you when I called last year I was clean. Been clean since I almost died!" he said, making me relax a little.

"You swear on Grandma's grave you're clean and not going back to that shit again?" I asked, my vulnerable side showing slightly.

"Brookie, I swear. I'm not lying to you Sissy," he said quietly.

"Okay, I'll trust you for now. But don't fuck up again Jake!" I warned before wrapping my arms around his neck, "Welcome home."

"Excuse me! Anyone want to tell us what the fuck is going on?" Peyton asked from behind us. Shit, I forgot they were there for a minute!

"Sorry guys, this is Jake…my twin. Jake, this is Peyton and Haley."

"Twin?" the girls said simultaneously.

"Yeah! Can't you tell?" Jake asked sarcastically. We look nothing alike. He's tall and lanky with curly brown hair while I'm a little shorter with straight dark brown hair.

"No, not really. Are you identical?" Haley asked stupidly.

"Haley, he was kidding. We're fraternal twins. Come on in guys!" I laughed, opening the front door for them.

We spent the rest of the day hanging out in the kitchen, Peyton and Haley getting to know me a little more and me catching up with my brother.

"Brooke! Where are you? We need to talk!" we all heard Lucas yell from my room.

"Where'd he come from?" Peyton asked.

"He climbs in my window all the time. Stay here, I'll handle this!" I mumbled, heading to the stairs.

"Who's he?" Jake asked. I could barely make out Peyton's response but it sounded something like "Her friend/make out buddy/semi-boyfriend/guy she bet she won't fuck by Christmas Eve!"

"Luke, what are you doing here?" I asked as I walked into my room.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. Look, I didn't mean what I said. If it'll get you to start talking to me again and if you'll let me touch you again then you can be my girlfriend!" he said quickly, rushing up to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Get off me idiot! I don't want to be your girlfriend! I just want you to get your head out of your ass!" I shouted at him, pushing him away.

"Okay, fine! I'll do it. Whatever you want. I'm sorry," he said, reaching for me again.

"You sound pretty desperate!" I laughed, not hearing footsteps behind me.

"Is everything okay in here?" Jake asked, throwing an arm over my shoulder.

"It's fine Jake, go back downstairs. I'll be there in just a sec!" I replied.

"Who the hell are you?" Lucas demanded. I could literally see the jealous side of him coming out.

"Who the hell am I? I think the important question is who the hell are you?"

"I'm Lucas Scott. Get your hands off her," he growled. I put my hands up in the air, frustrated with stupid boys.

"Stop it! Both of you! Jake, this is Lucas. I'm sure Peyton told you all about him. Luke, this is Jake, my twin brother. He just came home from military school," I explained.

"Brother? You never told me you had a brother!"

"Yeah well you don't tell me a lot of things so I guess we're even! You can leave now," I muttered at him, ushering Jake out of my room and shutting the door behind me. I'll bet you fifty bucks he's still in my room when I go back in there later.


	8. Love and Hate

**A/N: Hey! I was fast this time! lol...Yeah I got inspired during my history class. Decided to write instead of pay attention! You should love me for my lack of attention in class! lol**

**For anyone reading my other stories, "Sick Sad Little World," "Back to Where it All Began," or "In the Beginning," I'm sorry. I haven't updated in a while and I suck. But hopefully I'll get some work done this weekend! Keep your fingers crossed! lol**

**Morgan, thank you for everything! Love ya! Hope you can come back down here in November! lol**

* * *

"So Brookie, why didn't you ever tell us you had such a hot brother?" Peyton asked me the next day. We were walking to lunch and I was so tired of talking about my brother. He started at the academy that day and was the talk of the school.

"Ugh, shut up already! You and Haley really need to end this sick fascination with my brother!"

"You mean the Haley he's making out with right now?" Peyton laughed. I looked up to see Jake and Haley in a steamy make out session at our normal table.

"That is so gross!" I whined.

"Yeah but what I wouldn't give to be her for five seconds!" Peyton sighed. I pushed her playfully, making a gagging sound.

"You're disgusting! That's my brother!" I said, shaking my head, "Besides, what about Nathan?"

Since Peyton and I seemed like sort of friends I thought I would try to breach the Nathan topic.

"Oh please! Look, I love Nathan, always will. Doesn't mean I can't look!" she giggled.

"You still love me?" we heard Nathan ask from behind us. We were now standing by our normal table and thankfully Jake and Haley stopped and were now waiting for Peyton's response. I couldn't help it; the look on her face made me laugh out loud. She sent me a look that seemed to say 'Shut the fuck up before I drug you again!" I quickly shut my mouth and took my seat, blatantly eavesdropping.

"Nathan…um…I…well…you…uh…yes. I still love you," she stuttered. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing again.

"I still love you too Peyt," he replied.

"Really?" she asked in a quiet voice. He just nodded his head before kissing her.

"Gross! First my brother, now Pretty Boy! You guys suck at life!" I complained. Nathan and Peyton sank down into the two chairs to my left, Jake and Haley on the other side, an empty chair between us. Well…it was empty.

"Aw, Brookie, feeling lonely? I'll make you feel better!" a voice whispered in my ear, arms snaking around my shoulders, making me shiver at the touch.

"Get the fuck off my sister!" Jake growled. Lucas moved about a foot away from me, snatching a French fry from my plate as he moved.

"Jake shut up! Luke is just a friend!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh so now I'm your friend?" Lucas asked in a quiet voice, scooting back over towards me.

"Scott, I mean it, get any closer and you're dead," Jake warned. I shot him a glare.

"Jake, maybe you should back off and let your sister decide what she wants!" Lucas told him. Uh-oh, this was bad. Jake has a bad temper.

"Maybe you should stand up and say that to my face instead of cowering behind my sister!" Jake said loudly, standing up and pushing his chair out of the way.

"Jake, maybe you should just calm down," I said, "Mom and Dad said if you mess up once that you'll go back. I know you don't want to go back. Come on; let's go smoke a cigarette in the parking lot."

I walked over to him and grabbed his arm, trying to force him out of the lunch room.

"Yeah, run away Jakey!" Lucas laughed.

"You motherfucker!" Jake mumbled, turning for Lucas again.

"No, don't do this Jake. You're better than this. Wait for me outside!" I said in a low voice, pushing him towards the door. I watched and waited until he was outside before turning on Lucas.

"You don't know who the fuck you're dealing with Luke. Leave him alone. Don't start any fights with him. I mean it Luke," I said fiercely, pointing a finger at his chest as he laughed and shook his head.

"Please, I can hold my own against your brother."

"No, you can't. You don't know him Luke. You don't understand. Remember when I said I knew more about lies and deceit than you ever wanted to?" He just nodded his head, a calm look on his face.

"He's the reason why!" I muttered, gesturing to the door Jake exited, "We've been through a lot of shit and you know nothing of it. So please, I'm asking you to leave him alone. He can't afford to go back to that place. I won't let him. It ruined him. I just got my brother back. I can't lose him again. So drop this bullshit and make nice with him or we're done. He's family, you're not!"

After that, I didn't wait for a reply. I just turned and walked out of the same door Jake had just left.

"You should've let me hit him B!" Jake sneered, leaning against my car, a lit cigarette in one hand. In the other, an unlit cigarette and a lighter waiting for me. I lit my cigarette and took a long drag, blowing out a thin stream of smoke before answering him.

"You know what would happen Jake. They would send you back. I won't let you go back there!" I said, the protective side of me coming out. Jake stood there, slowly smoking his cigarette, deep in thought. Finally, after a few minutes, he tossed his cigarette to the ground, stubbing it out with the toe of his converse.

"You're right. I'm sorry," he grumbled.

"It's okay Jake. Just…you gotta stop this okay? The whole military school cover story might fit with your temper, but you gotta calm it down. Mom and Dad won't hesitate to send you back to that place. And I need you Jake. It's been a long time since you were around. I've been through a lot with you and without you. Please; do this for me," I begged, tears brimming my eyes.

"Okay. I'll stop. I'll clean up my act. For you!" he said, a small smile coming to his lips.

"Thank you!" I whispered.

"Alright, enough of this mushy shit. Let's get to class!" he said, throwing an arm over my shoulders. I threw my head back and laughed. God I missed him!


	9. What is wrong with me?

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm sucking at updating my other stories. Sorry if you were waiting on those! But I dunno…I just keep coming up with great ideas for this one. Blame my boring history class. I **_**handwrote**_** this entire chapter tonight in class. So if I get carpal tunnel…I'm blaming you guys! Lol**

**Real quick…did you guys watch the premiere tonight? How cute is Jamie? I love him. Clay is kinda interesting. What's the 14****th****? I loved Millicent's opening at Clothes Over Bros. It was just like Brooke's in season 5! And how sad were you die hard Brucas fans when you saw the words Marry Me written in the sand? I know I was! **

**Anyways, sorry! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You guys rock! Morgan, thanks for everything you do! Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters. I just like to play with them! **

* * *

LPOV

The next few days sucked! Jake hates me and threatens bodily harm whenever we're around each other. Nathan and Peyton are back together and all lovey-dovey, making me want to gag. Haley has been all over Jake's junk since they started whatever they are.

And Brooke has been semi-ignoring me. She keeps making comments about going out with that fag baseball player tomorrow night. I keep telling her no. She keeps telling me to mind my own fucking business. And that's only after Jake threatens to slit my throat, or break all my fingers one by one, to rip me limb from limb. Homeboy is psychotic! I've heard of being protective of siblings. But fuck! Let the girl be seventeen for Christ sake. Or, in Lucas language, let the girl be alone with me so I can fuck her already. Forget the bet. I could care less if Brooke or Nathan wins. Just let me get in her pants.

Okay, timeout…I sound like a real asshole. Yes, I want to fuck Brooke. But that's not the only thing I want from her.

If I want to sound like I little girl, then I'll admit it; I like Brooke.

There, I said it! Happy now?

This is all weird to me. Lucas Scott doesn't like girls. Lucas Scott fucks em and leaves em. I don't even understand all of this. It's like I can't get her out of my head. If I'm not with her, I'm thinking about her. She's the only person I want to be around. I catch myself coming up with excuses for going over to her house, even if it means I have to put up with death threats.

Did you know her hair smells like coconuts? It's amazing. And she has this annoying habit of rolling her eyes every time she sees me. Personally, I think it's funny. I think she's trying to act like she doesn't like me.

Yesterday, on my way to lunch, Bevin stopped me and offered a blowjob in the janitor's closet. I told her no! What the fuck is wrong with me? I am Lucas fucking Scott! I have a reputation as the king of the school to uphold. And here I am turning down a perfectly god blowjob for another girl. And Bevin's got some nice lips!

I think I'm pussy whipped by a girl I'm not even sleeping with. What's that disgusting word I hear people use? Love. Is that what this is?

Ha! No fucking way! I'm Lucas Scott! And Lucas Scott doesn't fall in love. End of story!

******************

BPOV

Ugh…Sometime I think I hate my life. This last week has been so frustrating. Haley won't leave my brother alone. I caught them doing it in our hot tub the other day! Nathan's been all gooey-eyed over Peyton. Which, normally, I would think is adorable. But they take it a little too far. If I have to hear them say I love you to each other one more time I will stab out my eyes. And Lucas has been acting weird. He's been coming over every night. I think he just likes to annoy Jake.

Jake is very protective of me. I find it odd since I've been cleaning up his messes all my life. I wish I could tell Luke Jake's story. Maybe then he would understand. But I promised Jake I wouldn't tell anyone. So, for now, I'll stick with the cover story our parents came up with: Jake got into some trouble a while back and was send to military school for a year.

Anyways, back to Lucas. He's being weird. He's been nice. I caught him smelling my hair yesterday! Oh and I heard that he turned Bevin down on Wednesday. How weird is that? I mean, if he's just in it to fuck me and help Nate win our bet, then why is he acting like he cares? I all but flat out told him that I like him. Is he just trying to toy with my feelings?

I don't get guys! AH! This is stupid! I started this friendship out on a bet to not fuck him. And my dumbass has to go and fall for the academy's self-admitted bad boy?

I mean…shit…did I say fall for? I didn't mean that! Did I?

I'm such a douche. Out of all the boys at THA I had to go for the one guy that is all wrong for me. Oh hell; Jake is gonna want to strangle me when he finds out. Nathan and Peyton will probably jump for joy. They're so annoyed at our stupid little arguments.

What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm acting like he feels the same way. And he doesn't. He's Lucas Scott. He doesn't date girls. He fucks them. I'm stupid.

Whatever. Just hang in there Brooke! The bet ends Christmas Eve. It's not that far away. Then I can move on.

Oh who am I kidding? There's no moving on from Lucas Scott!


	10. The past comes back to haunt us

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay so before you read this chapter, I need to point a few things out. One, I don't know if it is capable to overdose like I did for a character in this chapter. I used my imagination. Second, there probably isn't a real place called North Carolina State Institution, or a maximum security rehabilitation center. If there is, I didn't know. Once again, I used my imagination. Third, police probably wouldn't do what I had them do in this chapter. Again, my imagination! **

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! And Morgan, this chapter probably wouldn't get done without your encouragement. And you all should thank my incredibly boring history teacher. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have gotten this done!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters. I just like to play with them!**

* * *

"So I've heard rumors about these bad ass parties yall used to throw. Apparently they are no more?" Jake asked. Nathan, Jake, and I were hanging out on my driveway. It's Tuesday night. Haley and Peyton are having girl time, which I opted out of, and God only knows where Luke is. There was nothing better to do so Jake and Nate were tossing the football back and forth while I painted my toenails.

"Yeah they were pretty legendary! Of course, any party thrown by the Chosen Five is gonna be!" Nathan laughed.

"Chosen Five?"

Nathan and I just grinned at each other.

"That's what they call us. Me, Luke, Peyt, Hales, and Brooke. Used to just be Chosen Four til your sister showed up and stole our hearts!" he joked.

"Stole your heart? More like placed a bet you couldn't resist!" I laughed before clamping a hand over my mouth. I really need to learn that whole thinking before speaking thing people tell me about.

"What bet?" Jake questioned, catching the football.

"Nothing. It's nothing Jake!" I stammered, Nathan laughing.

"Bullshit B! I know you're lying!" he said. I quickly stood from the ground as he threw the football into the grass. Nathan just stood there twiddling his fucking thumbs like a jackass.

"Jake, it's not a big deal. Just a stupid bet!"

"Just tell me what the bet is Brooke!" Jake demanded.

"Oh you haven't heard this one yet?" I heard Luke ask from the street. I hadn't even heard his car pull up.

"Luke, just go inside!" Nathan told him, not wanting a fight.

"No, it's okay Nate. Let him talk!" Jake said, pushing past me.

"Brooke bet Nathan that she wouldn't fuck me. It ends at the Christmas Eve party," he explained before looking at me, "Better be ready Brookie, I'll be bringin my A game!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, hoping Jake would keep his temper.

"You son of a bitch!" Jake growled, punching Luke square in the jaw.

"Oh don't bring my mom into this Jakey!" Luke laughed, swinging at Jake, his fist connecting with Jake's cheek.

"Jake stop!" I screamed, thankful my parents weren't home to witness this.

"Lucas quit!" Nathan shouted. After a few more punches we were finally able to pull them apart. Jake had ended up being pulled away by Nathan; one of Nathan's arms around his waist, the other around Jake's shoulder from behind him. Luke ended up being pushed back by me once Nathan got Jake away from him.

"Nathan, take Jake inside. I need to talk with jackass here!" I said loudly, keeping one hand on Luke's chest.

"Are you sure B?" Nathan asked. I kept my hand on Luke's chest, turning my head to look at Nate and Jake. Jake had a split lip, blood trickling from his mouth.

"Get him inside and cleaned up before my parents get home!" I ordered. Nathan pulled Jake by one arm into the house. I watched them until the front door closed before turning on Lucas.

"You asshole!" I yelled. He pulled the bottom of his shirt up to blot at the cut on his eyebrow.

"He hit me first!"

"And I told you to leave him alone! Damn it Luke! For once, why couldn't you listen to me?"

"Why are you so protective of him?" he asked.

"Because no one else will protect him!" I answered, realizing I was gonna have to tell Luke Jake's story now. Otherwise, he wouldn't leave him alone. I took a seat on the concrete, pulling my cigarettes and lighter from my pocket. I knew I would need something to get through this story. I lit my own before handing Luke the pack and lighter.

"What are you not telling me Brooke?" Lucas asked quietly. I took a drag of my cigarette before turning to glance at him.

"Jake didn't just come back from military school," I whispered, knowing already how hard this was gonna be.

"What do you mean? Where was he?"

"Okay, Luke, I'm telling you this so maybe you'll cut him some slack. But this information goes nowhere. If I ever hear a whisper of you telling anyone about my brother, I will kill you. And I'm not joking. This is serious shit Luke. Got it?"

"What did he kill someone or something?" he asked, trying to make a joke.

"He almost killed himself," I answered, not in the mood for jokes. I glanced at Luke and he just stared at me, wide eyed.

"He wasn't trying. Look, Jake and I, we were always close growing up okay? So when we got to high school and he started hanging out with the wrong crowd, he didn't hesitate to take me along for the ride," I laughed bitterly.

"We were a pretty bad crowd too. Drinking, sex, all types of drugs. I mainly just stuck to drinking and smoking pot. Popped a few pills every once in a while. But Jake," I said, taking another drag, "Jake liked to party; hard. His favorite drug of choice was cocaine. But only after he had popped a few pills first. Didn't matter what they were; uppers, downers, anything.

"So one weekend when our parents were away, we partied nonstop. Jake spent all day and night Friday drunk. Late Friday night he started taking some pills. Kept going til Saturday afternoon. Hadn't slept in almost two days. Saturday night he did a few lines of coke at this party. That's when Jimmy showed up. He had some crack with him, decided to smoke it. Offered some to Jake. He was so strung out already that he took a hit. Nothing happened at first."

I started to choke up at this point. It was hard for me to remember that night.

"Brooke, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Luke said, almost in a whisper, rubbing my back.

"No I have to. You need to understand," I mumbled.

"An hour or so later, Jake decided to do a few more lines. I told him not to but he never listened to me. After his third line, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he just collapsed. For a minute or two no one moved. Then it was full on panic. Everyone just ran out. Me and our friend Bobby were the only ones left. Bobby called 911 while I stayed with Jake. He was barely breathing and he wouldn't wake up."

By this point, tears were rolling down my cheeks. I took a long drag on my cigarette, not chancing a look at Lucas. It was hard enough having to tell this story. I didn't want to see the look of pity on his face. Jake and I never asked for anyone's pity over this. Jake is strong, he's a survivor. And I couldn't be more proud, even if I am just as fucked up as he is.

"By the time we got to the hospital, he was still unconscious. They said he overdosed, almost died. The hospital staff was forced to involve the police since drugs were involved. When he was released, cops were waiting for him. They arrested him. The cops made a deal though. Instead of going to jail, he was required to spend 90 days in a maximum security rehabilitation center. Once he completed that, he had to spend eighteen months at the North Carolina State Institution. It's like the druggie's version of a mental hospital," I explained. Lucas just kept rubbing my back, letting me talk.

"Jake spent eighteen months locked in some institution with other recently rehabilitated addicts. Kind of like a halfway house without as much freedom. It was to make sure he had enough time to recover without the chance of a relapse. When he got home last week, our parents sat him down and told him, very bluntly, that if he fucks up again, they'll send him back there until his 25th birthday," I said. Flicking my cigarette into the street, I stood and faced Lucas as he stood up as well.

"Now do you understand? If Jake touches any drugs, gets into trouble at school, or gets into any fights, I'll lose my brother. Again. I can't lose him again Luke. I won't!" I stood in front of him, feeling completely vulnerable, wringing my hands.

"Okay, okay, I get it B!" Luke said, taking my hands in his, trying to calm me down.

"I'll leave him alone. You have my word!" he said, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding on tight.

"Don't make me regret trusting you Luke," I whispered.

"I won't. I promise," he whispered back, placing a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Thank you," I murmured, my cheek pressed against his chest.

"For what?"

"For just being here. I needed this," I said, unsure if I should have said that out loud.

"I needed it too Brookie," he whispered, kissing my forehead again.

"Come on, let's go clean you up!" I pulled away from him, pulling him by the hand towards my front door, "Maybe you could apologize to Jake while we're at it!"

"Hey, I said I'd leave him alone. I didn't say I would be nice to him!" Lucas joked, bringing a smile to my face. I stopped right before we entered the house, one hand on the door knob, the other still in Luke's.

"You better be nice to him or I won't do this again," I said, kissing him slowly, twirling my tongue in perfect sync with his.

"Jake is my best friend now," he whispered against my lips with a smirk.


	11. Couture, Booze, and Tattoos

**A/N: I know, I suck. You don't have to tell me. I am soooo incredibly sorry for the long wait. There's not really an excuse. Life got in the way. School is almost over for the semester, I got laid off from yet another job, and my life has been thrown into a tailspin. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept you guys waiting for so long. I hope this chapter makes up for it. **

**I do have to give credit to another author here on FF, Nikki, I think her username is Ooohlala, or something like that. She agreed to let me borrow a scene from her story "Resisting Edward." It's a Twilight story and it's amazing. If you've read it, you know the scene I'm talking about! Thank you!!**

**And thank you to Morgan, as always, for being there for everything I need. Love you FC!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters.**

* * *

LPOV

"So what's this place we're going to?" Brooke asked as Haley and Peyton dragged her into Haley's massive bathroom to start getting ready.

"It's this hole in the wall bar outside of town that a lot of college kids go to. We found it a couple months before you got here," Haley explained. I could hear them through the door rummaging through makeup bags.

"Hey Nate, are there any openings on the basketball team?" Jake asked from Haley's bedroom. I walked into the room to see Jake lounging on her bed like he belonged there and Nathan playing on her laptop.

"Actually, yeah, there are. We lost a few seniors. Why, you play?" he asked back.

"I used to. They didn't allow much free time in military school but I was thinking about trying out."

"Yeah, well, you'll have to actually try out. Don't think just because your sister is the new It Girl at THA that means you're automatically on the team. Whitey likes to keep it fair!" I said as I sat down in the huge red leather chair in Haley's room. According to Haley, red is her signature color. I think the thing's ugly as fuck!

"I don't expect special treatment from anyone Lucas. It was just a question," Jake said defensively, quickly reminding me of my promise to Brooke.

"Sorry man," I laughed, "I'm not used to having another guy in the group. I get a little protective of the girls sometimes!"

"Yeah, sure," Jake mumbled, lying back on the fifty million pillows on Haley's bed. Seriously, the girl has more girly crap than I've ever seen. I already mentioned the red leather chair, and the fifty million pillows, which are red. But she's just got crap everywhere! It's weird!

"Are you girls almost ready?" Nathan shouted towards the bathroom. The door quickly opened a few inches and Peyton stuck her head out, hair up in rollers and hardly any makeup on.

"Nathan! How many times have I told you that it takes time to look good? Now shut up and relax!" she scolded him before slamming the door shut. Jake and I just laughed.

******************

BPOV

"So Brooke, which dress do you want to wear?" Haley asked, opening a door on the other end of the bathroom from the bedroom. Looking over I saw a gigantic walk in closet, filled to the brim with clothes, shoes, and bags. I was in heaven. I walked in and immediately grabbed a red floor length dress before Peyton snatched it from my hands.

"Anything but red. Red is Haley's signature color!" Peyton told me, placing the dress back where I found it. Thinking about it, Haley did wear a lot of red.

"This is it!" I squealed, grabbing a strapless satin dress from the rack. It was gold, but not like disco Barbie gold. More like a sophisticated gold strapless satin minidress.

"Perfect choice! I have the perfect shoes, bag, and jacket for that dress!" Haley gushed, running into the closet. She quickly grabbed a clutch from a shelf before snatching a pair of heels from another shelf.

"Which jacket Hales? The long satin one?" Peyton asked from the other side of the closet.

"Exactly!" Haley said, handing me the clutch. It was black, satin, and gorgeous.

"Fendi?" I asked, receiving a nod from Haley.

"And for shoes, Christian Louboutin!" she giggled, holding up a pair of stilettos that were the exact color of the dress.

"And for your outerwear for the evening Miss Davis, only the best," Peyton said in an exaggerated voice, holding up an exquisite floor length black satin trench.

"Holy shit, that has to be Valentino!" I shrieked.

"Very good. Girl knows her designers!" Peyton laughed in approval.

"Where do you get all this designer stuff Hales?"

"Every year Daddy flies me and Peyton to wherever we want to go for a shopping spree before school starts. This past summer we went to New York, LA, and Milan. Daddy was so mad when he saw the bills!" she giggled, taking a seat on the small leather couch in her closet, "But he wants to keep me happy so he didn't say anything!"

We spent the next forty minutes getting ready and bonding. It was actually kind of fun. Before getting dressed, Haley helped me fix my makeup, bringing out my eyes perfectly while Peyton stood behind me fixing my hair. We decided to straighten it, keeping my bangs down instead of brushing them to the side. Luke is gonna flip when he sees me!

Peyton chose a black miniskirt with a white silk halter top, black stiletto Manolos, and a white clutch that I thought was Chanel. Haley, of course, wore red. She chose a gorgeous red spaghetti strap dress that ended right above her knees with red Louboutins, a red clutch, and a black knee length coat.

"Nate, we're ready!" Peyton sang through the door with a smile on her face. A second later the door opened and Nathan stepped inside.

"Oh shit, Luke's gonna flip when he sees you New Girl!" he laughed, giving us all quick hugs.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly, checking my makeup one more time in the bathroom mirror.

"Oh, this is like ritual for us. Nathan always comes in and gives us a little pep talk before we start our night! We've done it since we were little!"Peyton explained.

"Alright ladies, here's how our evening is gonna go! Lots of drinking, lots of partying, lots of fun! If I see anyone with drugs, a frown on their face, or fighting with anyone else, I will escort you home personally! Are we clear?" he asked in a stern voice. It took everything inside me to not laugh at him.

"Clear!" Peyton and Haley shouted.

"Davis? I said, are we clear?" Nathan asked me in all seriousness. I froze and looked at him with a smirk on my face.

"Clear?" I said like a question, choking back a laugh.

"Alright ladies, let's get out there!" Nathan shouted, sounding like a football coach. He opened the door and walked back into the bedroom. Haley and Peyton followed him. Taking one last look in the mirror I walked into the bedroom, my eyes searching for Luke's automatically. I didn't see Jake and Haley start to make out, thank God. And I didn't see Nathan twirling Peyton in circles, watching her coat twirl out around her. All I saw was Lucas sitting in that ridiculous ass red leather chair, dressed in a pair of grey dress pants, a black button down shirt, grey suit jacket that matched the pants, and nice black dress shoes. He looked hot. I slowly walked over to him, my long jacket trailing behind me.

"So what do you think?" I asked as I stood in front of him. He looked me up and down a few times, gulped, and then stood.

"You clean up good Davis," he smirked, placing a light kiss on the corner of my mouth.

******************

NPOV

We've been at the club for a few hours now. Brooke and Jake were shocked when we pulled up. The place was named "Hole In The Wall Bar," but it was actually a high class club about twenty minutes outside of Tree Hill that sat over the water on one of the huge piers at the beach. As soon as we got there, Jake and Haley disappeared into one of the exclusive VIP rooms. The VIP rooms were on the second floor and were separated by black silky curtains. I'm pretty sure some of them had beds in them too. Wonder what Haley and Jake were doing? Ha!

Lucas and Brooke had posted up at the bar, drinking more than I thought they were capable of. Peyton and I stayed with them for a while before taking a little detour to a VIP room of our own for a while. By the time we got back to the bar, Haley and Jake were back. Surprisingly, Haley didn't have that just got fucked in a club look. And not surprising, Luke and Brooke were fighting. Peyton rolled her eyes as she walked up to Jake and Haley.

"What's going on this time?" she asked, flagging the bartender down for more drinks. The bartender brought over four more drinks for us, two Cosmos for the girls and two scotches for Jake and I.

"I'm not too sure but from what I've been able to gather, apparently Lucas hit on another girl when Brooke was coming back from the bathroom," Jake explained.

"Yeah but they're not together. Why is she mad?" I asked, annoyed with their games.

"Oh come on Nate, are you that blind? They might act like they don't even like each other half the time but those two are so in love with each other it's ridiculous!" Peyton said, rolling her eyes again as I tried to listen to the fight in front of us.

"Brooke, would you stop yelling at me?"Lucas asked, grabbing her wrists.

"No, I won't stop yelling at you. You know what, why don't we take this outside where there are not so many people staring at your stupid ass?" she asked back, walking towards the front door without waiting for him to respond. He glanced at me with an eye roll before following her. The four of us didn't hesitate; we all set our drinks down on the bar and walked out front.

"Brooke, I didn't do anything wrong!" Lucas defended.

"Are you kidding me? Lucas I saw you! You were hitting on her! Your hand was on her arm and you had that shit eating grin on your face!" Brooke yelled at him.

"Okay, I'm bored. I'm going back to your house, you coming?" Peyton asked, grabbing her car keys from her purse.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna stay with these two idiots. They're so wasted; someone needs to make sure they get home. You guys go on, it's getting late anyways. I'll be there later," I answered. Jake and Haley nodded, Jake shaking my hand as they headed for Peyton's car. I leaned back against the building and lit a cigarette, waiting for the fight to be over.

"Brooke, I wasn't hitting on her! She was hitting on me! I was turning her down!"

"Oh please, you think I'm that dumb? I know the Lucas-I'm hitting on you-Scott face! I've been on the receiving end way too many times!"

"Brooke, seriously, I wasn't hitting on her," Lucas said calmly, putting his hands on her shoulders and leaning down to look her in the eye, "She hit on me and I politely told her I was with the most beautiful girl in the club. Then I apologized and told her to go find someone drunk enough to be able to stand looking at her fugly face."

Okay I couldn't help it, I laughed at that one. And so did Brooke.

"Did you really say that?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I did. She was very ugly!" Luke chuckled.

"Really?"

"Really. Now let's go to the bar down the street and get a few more drinks before heading home. Nate, you in?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here!" I cheered, throwing my arm around Brooke, Lucas on the other side of her with his arm around her waist. We stumbled down the street for about five feet until Brooke stopped, took her shoes off, and demanded a lift.

"You want me to give you a piggy back ride? You're joking right? This is Gucci!" Lucas said, pointing to his suit.

"You fag. New Girl, hop on!" I laughed, bending down in front of her so she could jump on my back. And that's the last thing I remember of tonight.

******************

BPOV

"I'm gonna fucking kill you Davis!"

I was in the middle of a spectacular dream. I was lying on a beach somewhere in the Caribbean with no one but Lucas lying next to me. Use your imagination!

Right before it got to the good part I was woken up to hear Lucas screaming. Opening my eyes, I was blinded by the worst headache ever.

How much did I drink last night?

What happened last night?

The last thing I remember is yelling at Lucas for hitting on another girl that he didn't even hit on and then jumping of Nathan's back.

"Brooke Penelope Davis! Wake up and get your ass in here!" he screamed. Sitting up slowly, I could hear Nathan laughing as I realized I was only in a black sports bra and a pair of black boy shorts. Apparently I raided my clothing drawer I started in Luke's closet to change before bed last night. Don't remember that!

Walking closer to the bathroom in Luke's room, I could see Nathan sitting on the closed toilet seat laughing harder than I've ever seen him laugh. I also saw Luke standing in front of the sink, scrubbing furiously at his chest with a washrag.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"Trying to get this off!" he shouted, moving the washrag. Right over his left nipple, scribbled across his heart in very pretty black script, was my name, Brooke.

"You're a fucking dumbass!" I said, laughing so hard I almost fell over.

"Oh yeah? Take a look in the mirror!" he grumbled, pointing to my left side. My face fell as I turned to the side, seeing his name, Lucas, in the same script, written vertically across my ribs.

"I'm a fucking dumbass!" I shrieked, snatching the washrag from his hand and scrubbing my side.

"How could you let me do this Lucas? What the fuck were you thinking?" I demanded, still scrubbing, Nathan still laughing on the toilet.

"Me? What the fuck? I can't even remember last night! For all I know this could have been one of your drunken ideas!"  
"Fuck you!" I shouted, smacking him with the washrag. He grabbed it from me and threw it in the sink before turning back to me.

"No, fuck you! Look at me! I have your name tattooed across my fucking heart!" he screamed at me.

"Shut up! At least you don't have a huge name on your side! Jake is gonna kill both of us if he sees it!" I yelled, hitting him in the chest a few times, vaguely aware of Nathan still laughing.

"Quit hitting me!" Lucas grunted, grabbing my wrists.

"Yall are so fucking stupid!" Nathan chimed in, still laughing as he stood up and walked past us to leave. Lucas and I turned to look at him, Luke still holding my wrists as we burst out laughing when we saw his back.

"So are you Pretty Boy!" I giggled, leaning my head on Luke's chest as I laughed. Nathan stopped in his tracks, slowly turning with a look of confusion and fear on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Take a look at your back Nate!" Lucas said, gasping for breath from laughing so hard. Nathan stood between Luke and I, his back to the mirror, his head turned as far as it could to see the name Peyton in large, old English letters between his shoulder blades.

"FUCK!" he screamed, turning in circles, "Get it off me! Get it off me!"

"Nathan it's not gonna come off!" Lucas shouted, actually scrubbing Nathan's back with the washrag. What an idiot. I hopped on the counter and tried to control my laughter just as Peyton walked in wearing only one of Nathan's polo shirts.

"What the hell are you screaming about?" she asked sleepily. Nathan quickly turned to face her, forgetting about the mirror behind him. Apparently he thinks she can't see in mirrors.

Nathan Royal Scott! Please tell me that's fake!" she squealed.

"It's fake?" he said, phrasing it like a question.

"You fucking moron!" she shouted, smacking his arm, "How stupid can you get?"

Nathan stood still for a moment, like he was actually contemplating her question before blurting, "It's all their fault!"

"What the fuck?" Luke yelled as I shouted, "Fuck you!"

"Nathan, come on. Maybe we can find someone to laser it off!" Peyton whined, dragging him from the room by one arm. I just stayed in my spot on the counter, legs dangling, laughing at their retreating forms. I looked up to see Lucas creeping slowly towards me to stand between my legs.

"You know, now that I think about it, that tattoo is kinda sexy," Lucas murmured, running his finger over my tattoo.

"Oh really?" I asked quietly, running a finger over his, tracing my name.

"Yep," he mumbled, crashing his lips into mine.

"Luke! Bed!" I whispered against his lips. He lifted me up, placing his hands on my ass while I wrapped my legs around his waist. Carrying me to the bed, he laid me down gently, connecting his lips to mine once more.

Now this is better than any dream of the two of us in the Caribbean.


	12. Texts and Sex

**A/N: Hey guys! So my computer was messed up and not working for a while. Therefore, I had to buy a new one! So now I can get back to writing and updating for yall! Sorry about the long wait!**

**Thank you Morgan for everything! **

* * *

LPOV

Damn, this is the life. I'm lying on my bed with Brooke Davis grinding on my cock. I love it. If only she didn't have any clothes on. I laid my head back down on my pillow as her mouth attacked my earlobe. I'm pretty sure I let out a moan.

"You like that Luke?" Brooke whispered before kissing my neck.

"Yeah…"I mumbled, "Shit, hang on, I gotta pee!"

I gently pushed her off me and slowly stood up from the bed. This is gonna fucking hurt. Pissing with a raging hard on hurts like a bitch.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Great way to ruin the mood!" Brooke laughed as she laid on her back on my bed as I waddled into my bathroom.

Yeah, that piss hurt like a motherfucker. Just as I was flushing the toilet Brooke slammed the door open and threw my cell phone at me. It hit me in the chest and fell to the ground.

"What the fuck was that for?" I snapped, reaching down to grab it.

"You asshole! Is fucking all you can really think of?" she shouted at me, walking up and smacking me in the chest.

"What?" I asked before looking at my phone. Oh, fuck.

There in bold black letters was a text message from Bevin.

_**Hey Lukey Baby, where r u? Thought u wanted to fuck today. Good way to start ur week!**_

"Seriously? You're pissed about this? So we used to fuck every Sunday, we don't anymore. She still texts me every Sunday anyways. Chill the fuck out!" I told Brooke, trying to brush past her but she stood her ground, not letting me by.

"No, fuck you Luke. If that's all you can fucking think about, then here, take it!" she said with anger dripping from her words. The next thing I knew, Brooke had shed her sports bra and boy shorts, standing in front of me completely naked.

"Brooke, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked, picking up her clothes.

"Giving you what you want."

"Brooke, don't be stupid. Put your clothes back on," I muttered, handing them to her. She grabbed them from my hands and threw them back to the floor.

"No, come on Luke, this is what you wanted isn't it? So take it. Fuck me Lucas Scott!" she growled, stepping forward and taking my bottom lip in-between hers.

Okay now I'm having issues. A part of me thinks I should stop this. This isn't the only thing I want from her and I know it. But there's another part of me, the asshole with a dick for brains that really needs to do this. I haven't had sex in God knows how long!

Oh fuck it, she's practically begging for it!

I leaned down and kissed her hard, one hand going around her back, the other tugging my shorts down. Brooke responded by sliding up onto the bathroom counter behind her, her ass on the edge. With my shorts around my ankles, I push into her in one hard thrust. Brooke lets out a strangled moan, a mix of pleasure and pain. She locks her arms around my shoulders, her nails digging into the top of my back.

I slam into her over and over, loving the feeling of being inside her, not at all caring about anything else. The feeling of her walls around my dick is like nothing I've ever felt before. I'm gonna come soon.

I'm so involved in my pleasure that I don't even notice for a few minutes that Brooke has her chin on my shoulder and hasn't made a sound since we started.

A few minutes later I finally feel the beginnings of my release. I dig my fingers into her hips as I thrust in and out a few more times, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Fuck," I whispered against her skin as I slowly pulled out. I stepped back and reached down to pull my shorts back up as Brooke very slowly slid off the bathroom counter.

"Brooke," I mumbled as she put her sports bra back on and stepped into her boy shorts. She didn't even look p at me as she walked back into the bedroom, grabbing a pair of my basketball shorts and a t-shirt from my closet, throwing them on and heading for the balcony.

"Brooke, wait," I said loudly, walking over to her. She stopped with her hand on the doorknob and turned to look at me, shaking her head slowly.

"You should be ashamed of yourself you son of a bitch," she whispered angrily before climbing over the railing and down the lattice, jogging over to her house once she reached the ground.


	13. PLEASE READ

I'm sure most of you were expecting an update. I apologize to everyone for this. But there are a few issues that need to be addressed before I can update any of my stories right now.

First of all, my old laptop died on me a while back. That is one reason the updates weren't happening. Secondly, I moved out of my mom's house (FINALLY!!!) and into my very own and first ever apartment! The move has been kind of hectic and I've been trying to get everything sorted and unpacked.

And third, many of you might not know, but I am a single mother of a 2 ½ year old. She is my entire world. Her father has never been in her life except a few times here and there in the first few months after she was born. Unfortunately, on the day I was moving into my new apartment, we got into a little argument and he threatened to take me to court. He had threatened me twice before with that so I didn't think anything of it. Last week, I was served w/court papers. He is suing me for sole custody and asking for me to only have supervised visitations with my daughter. To say I was shocked and upset would be an understatement. He has never been around for anything for my daughter. I have been the one there for her. I fed her, clothed her, bathed her, took care of her when she was sick, held her while she cried. I have done everything for her and he has done nothing. And yet he sues me for custody.

Don't worry, I'm gonna fight him! I've already hired an attorney and we are counter-suing him for sole custody. He's not gonna win this. But I just wanted to let you guys know what's been happening. I've gotten several messages from my readers asking me to update. Well, this is why I haven't updated. My life was thrown in a tailspin last week. I have so many ideas for my stories and even ideas for new stories. But right now, I need to concentrate on my daughter. I sincerely hope you guys can understand. I thank you all for your reviews and for reading my stories. I hope you continue to do so! I do plan to try to update my stories at least twice this month and start on a new story. But if I can't, please don't be upset or anything. You all now know what's going on and what's keeping me from updating.

Morgan, thank you for being there for me. I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't been for you. You're my bestest FC!

Love you guys!

Jennie


	14. Cake Batter Ice Cream and Luke's Speech

**A/N: Hey guys!!! So first of all I have to say that I am so incredibly amazed at everyone's support! I don't even know how many reviews I got from my author's not about my daughter. You guys are amazing! Thank you soooo much for your support! **

**Second, here's a new chapter!!!! Aren't you excited? B/c I am!! I hope you guys like it!**

**Morgan, my FC, my fortune cookie, your Twin loves you sooo much! Thank you for everything you've done for me! You've helped me more than you can imagine and I can't wait til you come back down here this summer!**

* * *

NPOV

When I stepped into Brooke's house I knew something was wrong. First of all, that song "She Fuckin Hates me," was playing yet I could hear Brooke screaming "I fuckin hate you!"

Second, her dad's liquor cabinet in the den was open and there was a bottle missing. I knew because Brooke and I kept count of how many bottles he had so we knew how many we could steal without him noticing.

When I got upstairs and in the doorway of her room, I saw an odd sight. Brooke was standing by her bed ripping clothes into pieces. In a pile on her bed was boxers, t-shirts, wifebeaters, and button downs all ripped up. On the floor in front of her bed was a picture of Lucas ripped up. I recognized it from the one she had on her mirror of her, Luke, and Peyton. Glancing at the mirror I saw the picture with only her and Peyton now. Before I could think anything else a picture frame was hurtled at the wall next to the door, directly by my head. I ducked on instinct and let out a little yelp. I kinda sounded like a girl!

"What the fuck are you doing?" I shouted over the music, walking over to her stereo to turn it down.

"What's it look like? I'm destroying everything of your brother I have!" she laughed, ripping up another shirt.

"What the fuck?"

"Hey, just be glad I didn't stab him in the fucking eye with a god damn pencil because I sure as hell fucking wanted to!" she growled. New Girl is kind of scary when she's angry.

"Why?" I choked out, almost scared of the answer.

"Because you won," she muttered, shrugging her shoulders. Those were the words I didn't want to hear.

"What do you mean I won?"

"I mean, you won the bet. Luke is as big of an asshole as everyone told me he was. He fucked me. You won. End of story," she mumbled, taking a swig out of the bottle from her dad's liquor cabinet.

"I'm gonna fucking murder him," I hissed, turning back for the stairs and running over to my house. I didn't find him inside but spotted him through the back window standing by the pool on the phone. I could see Brooke standing behind me waiting for what I would do.

"Stay here," I demanded as I walked out back.

"You son of a bitch!" I shouted as I walked up to Lucas. He looked at me and just stood there, like he knew why I was about to hit him. And I did. I punched him so hard that he fell backwards into the pool. His phone went with him and is probably ruined now. Good! He deserved that and more!

When he came to the surface he wiped the water from his face and wouldn't look at me as he climbed out. He stood in front of me but was looking behind me.

"Don't look at her you dick, look at me!" I growled as he snapped his eyes back at me.

"What do you want me to say Nate?"

"I want you to tell me what the fuck you were thinking! Are you really that big of an asshole?"

"Maybe I am," he shrugged, "Besides, why do you really care? You're the one that started this whole fucking thing! You won your stupid bet so shut up already!"

"Why do I care? Because this isn't about a fucking bet anymore Lucas! This is about Brooke! And you hurt her."

"Come on Nate! You can't tell me you wouldn't have done the same if you were me! You started this!" he shouted. I knew Brooke heard that.

"Fuck you Luke! I don't give a shit about who started it! But it's over! Stay away from her from now on. Don't talk to her; don't even fucking look at her!" I yelled at him, pushing him again. He fell in the pool again before he could catch himself. Before he had even come up from the water I was already inside pulling Brooke into a hug as tears fell from her eyes.

"Come on let's go back to your house," I whispered as I drug her to the front door.

"No, we can't. Jake is home. If he sees me upset he'll know Luke had something to do with it. I don't want him to know!" she protested.

"Alright, let's go over to Peyton's. We can lay low over there for a while," I suggested. She agreed and waited by my car for me while I ran upstairs to get my keys.

******************

BPOV

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked me as we headed over to Peyton's house. I looked at him like he is an idiot.

"Did you really just ask me that?" Seriously, does he really think I'm okay?

"What? I'm not good with dealing with girls being upset! When Peyton gets pissed or something I usually just leave the room!"

"Maybe that's why she always breaks up with you! You're an insensitive ass!"

"Hey! Just because my brother's a dick doesn't mean I am!" he defended. I threw him a look.

"Okay, well maybe I am a dick sometimes! But my brother is way worse! I'm sorry New Girl," he said quietly.

"Thanks Pretty Boy. But can we just get to Peyton's and get drunk? I don't wanna think about him right now."

******************

ONE WEEK LATER:

This last week has been crazy. After getting hammered drunk at Peyton's house that day I ended up passing out in her bed with her and Nate. Thank God they were too drunk to think about sex! Nate took me home the next day. We were supposed to go to school but Nate and I skipped, lounging in my room all day hanging out. Jake got pissed but whatever. I wasn't ready to see Lucas yet. The next few days at school were awkward. Jake, Haley, and Peyton knew something had happened between me and Luke but didn't know exactly what. And we didn't tell them. Luke still acted normal with them but kept his distance from Nathan and I. Lunch was the most awkward part of our days. Jake, Haley, and Peyton tried to carry on conversations involving the three of us. I wouldn't even look at Lucas and he wouldn't look at me. Peyton and Haley decided not to throw a party this weekend, wanting to take it easy and just hang out with their boyfriends. Great, that leaves me alone.

Once again our parents were out of town and Jake was staying at Haley's tonight so I was home alone. I couldn't even call Nate for some company. He was staying with Peyton. I vegged out that night by myself, lugging Cheetos, Diet Cokes, chocolate chip cookies, and Ben and Jerry's Cake Batter ice cream up to my room, locking the door behind me and putting sappy old movies on that I knew would make me cry. I know it sounds pathetic but right now I needed a good cry. After I finished off two Diet Cokes, half a bag of Cheetos, and half a pint of the ice cream, I ended up passing out while Steel Magnolias was playing on the screen. I woke up to the sound of my window opening. Not even bothering to get scared, I just rolled my eyes and sat up, knowing who it was. Only one person ever climbed through my window.

******************

LPOV

This last week has been shit. Nathan hasn't talked to me unless he's forced to. Brooke won't even look at me. And Jake, Haley, and Peyton are totally fucking clueless. I know I'm an asshole for what I did. I know I shouldn't have done what I did. I knew it at the time that I shouldn't have. But when a girl that is pretty much the girl of your dreams is standing in front of you, naked, telling you to fuck her, what would you have done?

All I knew was I couldn't take not talking to her anymore. My life has become routine in a way. There were certain things that happened everyday that I was used to. I woke up almost every day to Brooke next to me. I went through my days with her always close to me. And I went to sleep every night with her at my side, either in my bed or in hers. I've gotten used to her sleeping next to me that I haven't been able to sleep well this last week. I can't take it anymore. I need sleep. I'm going over there.

When I climbed in her window I saw an old movie playing on her TV, a shitload of junk food on the floor by her bed, and her sitting up in the bed with a scowl on her face.

"Brooke," I mumbled, not moving from my spot by the window.

"What are you doing here?" she shrieked, picking up a spoon from her nightstand and throwing it at my head. I ducked just in time for it to fly out the window behind me.

"Don't throw shit at me! I just wanna talk to you for a minute!" I shouted, coming closer to the bed.

"No! Get the fuck out!" she shouted back at me.

"Quit yelling! Just gimme a few minutes!" I pleaded, sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Fine. You have five minutes. Then get out!" she said, leaning back against the headboard of her bed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"What? Can't hear you over here!" she said loudly, causing me to roll my eyes. She heard me. I wasn't that quiet.

"I said I'm sorry. And you heard me! Look, I'm a dick. I know it. I shouldn't have fucked you like I did. I tried to say no but apparently I'm ruled only by my penis!" I explained. Even though I could tell she didn't want to, she cracked a small smile. I knew from that moment that I had her. It might take me a while but she will forgive me.

"You are a dick."

"I know that. I'm sorry. Look, Brooke, you've got me all fucked up right now. I can't sleep, I can hardly eat, I can't even think straight! I don't know what the fuck is going on. I've always been that guy to not give a shit about anyone else besides Nate, Peyton, and Haley. And sex. I always cared about sex. But now, you've got me not even caring about anyone but you; I'm basically practicing abstinence, I even told Bevin and Theresa no twice this last week when they propositioned me! You've got me turning down sex! I don't know what it is but there's something about you I can't resist. I've tried to leave you alone this last week and give you space but I can't do it anymore! I can't be away from you."

Okay so I'm pretty sure I'm acting like a fucking woman now. But there is always something to be said for grand gestures; right?

"Luke, are you really giving me a heartfelt speech and expecting me to believe it?" she asked me.

"Yes! I do expect you to believe it because it's true! Dammit Brooke, how many other ways do you need me to tell you I'm falling in fucking love with you?" I yelled, standing up at the foot of her bed and throwing my arms up in the air.

*****What's you guys think???? Leave a review!*****


	15. Tric, Fights, and Jail Time

**A/N: I'm back! So I must say that I officially suck at updating! I wanted to get this chapter out last April. But writer's block attacked me. I apologize for taking so long. I just hope I have a few readers left!**

**FC...I love you. Thank you for everything. Can't wait til you move down here!**

* * *

"_Luke, are you really giving me a heartfelt speech and expecting me to believe it?" _

"_Yes! I do expect you to believe it because it's true! Dammit Brooke, how many other ways do you need me to tell you I'm falling in fucking love with you?" _

Yeah, not exactly what I expected him to say. When he said that last night, I just looked at him with a blank stare on my face. After a minute I recovered, telling him he didn't know what he was talking about and to get the fuck out. He left, but now without throwing a fit.

"_Brooke Davis, you listen to me," he said softly, getting in my face, "You're going to realize you feel the same way. And when you do, I'll be here. I'll wait for you Brooke, however long it takes. Just, please, don't keep me waiting too long."_

"BROOKE!" someone screamed at me, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Nathan, Peyton, and Jake standing at the end of my bed staring at me.

"You alright there New Girl?" Nathan asked, taking a seat next to me, leaning back against the headboard.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking. What's up guys?" I tried to fake a smile, but it probably didn't work.

"I just came to say hi real quick, Jake just got back from Haley's, and Peyton wanted to hang out with you. I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna go see if Luke wants to go plays some ball at the Rivercourt."

"Hey Nate, could you use one more? I wouldn't mind playing some ball," Jake said. Nathan agreed and they quickly left. I looked at Peyton and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, look, Nathan and Jake might have believed the whole I wanted to hang out with you bullshit, but we both know the truth. I can see it on your face. Lucas came over last night, didn't he?" she said.

"How do you do that?"

"Because I've been his best friend since we were kids. I know the way he works. And if his brother, me, and Haley aren't around, he's gonna do something stupid. So what'd he do this time? And did you know there's a spoon in your yard?" she asked, making me laugh.

"Yeah I threw that at him when he crawled in my window last night!" I replied, causing her to laugh.

"And he said he was in love with me," I whispered, Peyton's laughing cut off.

"What?"

"Yeah that was my reaction too!"

"What are you gonna do?" she asked me, lying down on the bed next to me, staring at the ceiling.

"What can I do? I mean, come on, it's Lucas Scott! You really expect me to fall for his lines? It's all bullshit!"

I'm pretty sure I was trying harder to convince myself that her.

"Are you sure B Davis? I dunno…he's been different lately."

"No, I'm sure. So, P Sawyer, you spent time with Nathan last night. Can we please all do something tonight? Let's all get dressed up and go to Tric! It's been a while since we've been there!"

LPOV

So we've been at Tric for about two hours now. I didn't even want to go. Brooke threw me out of her house after I told her I was falling for her. That was hard to admit. But once Peyt called Nathan and said Brooke wanted everyone to go to Tric tonight, I knew I had to go even if she wasn't including me in that "everyone." I showed up at Haley's where the girls were all getting ready with Nathan and Jake in tow. We took two cars; me, Jake and Haley in mine, and Nathan, Peyton, and Brooke in Peyton's.

Brooke has been ignoring me all night. She would hardly even look at me earlier to say hello. But she looked good. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark blue halter top, and really fucking tall black heels. Girl looked hot and she knew it. So did every other guy in the place, including the one that was rubbing all up on her on the dance floor. I posted up at the bar, Nathan and Peyton beside me. Jake and Haley had disappeared about thirty minutes ago.

"Luke, staring at her like that won't accomplish anything! Go get her!" Peyton said, trying to push me towards the dance floor. I stepped back in to the bar and grabbed my drink.

"No thank Peyt, she doesn't want me," I mumbled, "See?"

Pointing towards the floor, we saw Brooke being led from the dance floor with the guy she was with.

"Yeah, well she's stupid!" Nathan joked before we were joined by Haley and Jake again.

"Have fun lovebirds?" I laughed, "That shade of pink looks really great on you Jake!"

He quickly rubbed at his mouth, his cheeks turning the same color pink in embarrassment.

"Shut up asswipe!" Haley growled, yet still with a polite smile on her face. Typical Haley.

"Hey where's Brooke? I haven't seen her in a while!" Jake said, looking around the club for her. Nathan, Peyton, and I all glanced at each other, not sure if we wanted to tell the truth. We all knew how protective he was of Brooke.

"She met someone Jake. I think I saw them go out the side door to smoke or something," Peyton mumbled, not looking at him. I made that mistake though. His face turned red and he looked from me to Nathan in annoyance.

"Yall let her go outside by herself with some strange guy? What are you thinking?" he said loudly, dropping Haley's hand and running towards the side door. Nathan and I figured we would give him a head start before going after him. Peyton and Haley continued talking for a minute or two.

"Guys, maybe we should go check out there. Jake should have come back by now," Nathan said, watching the door for him or Brooke.

"Yeah, let's go," I agreed, turning for the door. As soon as we got up close to it, we could hear the shouting. I ran through the door with Nathan on my heels, Peyton and Haley not far behind us. The first thing I saw was Jake pummeling the guy Brooke had left with. The second thing I saw was Brooke crouched on the ground a few feet away, mascara stained tears streaking down her face, the halter strap of her top torn and hanging down, one heel broken off her shoe, and her lip split open and bleeding.

Peyton and Haley immediately went to Brooke's side, wrapping their arms around her as she screamed for Jake to stop hitting the guy. A crowd started to gather at the door, people already dialing 911 on their phones. I knew we had to act quick before the cops got here. Turning to the girls, I sprang into action.

"Peyt, Hales, take her to the car and keep her there! There's an old shirt in my backseat, clean her up with that!" I shouted, throwing Peyton my keys. They helped Brooke stand and leave the area. Next, I turned to Nathan.

"We gotta get Jake off him!" I said, running for Jake. I grabbed him around the waist, ducking before he accidentally hit me.

"Jake! Stop!" I shouted, Nathan trying to help me pull him away.

"Get the fuck off me! I'm gonna kill this piece of shit!" he growled, trying to break free of our hold. Nathan pushed him up against the wall, holding him there while I tried to calm him down.

"Jake, the cops are already on the way, you gotta get the fuck out of here! You know what will happen if you're arrested!" I shouted in his face.

"I don't fucking care! That motherfucker was trying to rape my sister!" he screamed in my face. I looked at him, then the guy on the ground crying and bleeding, then to Nathan.

"Nathan, get him out of here. I'll take care of this guy!" I whispered angrily. Nathan just nodded his head, knowing not to fuck with me right now. He kept his hold on Jake as he drug him from the scene. There were still people gathered around. I knew I only had a few moments until the cops showed up. I needed to get a few punches in fast!

"I'm sorry man," the guy whimpered pathetically as I walked over to him. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up, slamming him against the wall.

"You better fucking be sorry! If you ever even look at that girl again, I'll make sure you never breathe another breath again. Do you understand me?" I ground out before slamming his head back into the wall. After that I got in a few good punches. But too soon, the cops were there, pulling me away, slapping the handcuffs on my wrists, muttering those stupid words, "Lucas Scott, you are under arrest for assault…"

As they escorted me out to the police car, I saw Nathan, Peyton, and Haley all crowded around Peyton's car. Jake was in the backseat with Brooke, my old shirt pressed to her mouth, trying to stop the bleeding as she cried. Peyton saw me and elbowed Nathan, who looked up and saw me. I nodded once at him, letting him know I was okay. He nodded back in acknowledgment. Peyton shot me a small smile, mouthing "We'll bail you out," before I was put in the car.


	16. Just Kiss Me

**A/N: OMG! Two updates in one week! I'm on a roll! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers…you guys are amazing!**

**FC…you rock! Thanks for the help…now go hit on your hot single boss! Lol…Love you! **

* * *

"Jake, you shouldn't have done that," I whimpered as he pressed the shirt to my lip, trying to stop it from bleeding. We were crunched in the backseat of Peyton's car together. Peyton, Nathan, and Haley were standing outside the car giving us a few minutes alone.

"Oh shut up already Sissy. You were in trouble. What else was I supposed to do? Ask him nicely not to rape my sister?" he asked angrily. I still couldn't stop the flow of tears. I'm pretty sure I was still in shock from almost being raped. And I really thought that guy would just end up being someone to have fun with for one night and forget about Lucas.

Lucas…that's a whole nother story! Haley and Peyton had already taken me to the car, but Nate told me what he did. He got Jake away from that guy before the cops came.

"You're fuckin kidding me!" Jake mumbled, staring at something out the window. When I looked up, there was Lucas, handcuffed, being placed into a cop car.

"Luke!" I shouted, trying to get out of the car. Fucking top was up so I couldn't just literally jump out. Successfully climbing out of the car, I took off in the direction of the cop car before I was grabbed around the waist by Nathan.

"New Girl, calm down. We'll follow them to the station and bail him out. It'll be okay; this isn't the first time he's been arrested," Nathan said, chuckling at his last comment. I glared at him before walking over to Peyton, holding my hand out.

"What?" she asked, squinting her eyes at me.

"Gimme his keys."

"Brooke, I dunno if you should be driving right now," she muttered, but still grabbed his keys out of her back pocket, dropping them in my hand.

"Nate, let's go. We gotta go get him," I commanded, walking to Luke's car. Nathan followed me without a word, getting into the passenger seat.

We got to the police station as they were booking Luke. We weren't allowed to see him. Thankfully, the officer we spoke to could see how fucked up I looked and asked if I had anything to do with the fight.

"That asshole Luke beat up tried to rape me!" I said loudly, not wanting to deal with this bullshit. I just wanted to see Lucas.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere in private," he whispered, escorting Nathan and I to an interview room. I then went over the whole night, telling him exactly what that creep did. I left out the part of my brother kicking the guy's ass and Luke stepping in. I couldn't rat my brother out. After I told the officer the whole story, he took pictures of my injuries: split lip, bruise on right cheek, bite mark on neck, ripped shirt, bruises on wrists. He said that was enough evidence to show what the guy had done. He also said it was enough to show that Lucas was acting in my defense. He was going to let him go.

"I need some air," I whispered while we were waiting for Luke to be released. Nathan followed me outside to a bench about ten feet from the door and fished a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, lighting one and handing it to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, taking a deep drag. About two minutes later, Nathan elbowed me in the side. I whipped my head around to glare at him.

"What the fuck was that for? You fuckin prick, that hurt!" I grumbled. He didn't say anything, just smirked and nodded his head toward the front door of the police station. I glanced up to see Luke standing outside the front door, hands in his pockets, an unsure look on his face.

"Lucas!" I shouted, throwing my cigarette down and running to him. I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck, my legs wrapping around his waist. His hands shot out of his pockets to wrap around me, one hand cradling my waist, holding me up, the other tangling in my hair, pulling me close.

"You don't hate me?" he murmured in my ear, sending shivers up my spine. I leaned back and looked him in the eyes.

"No I don't hate you Golden Boy!" I smiled, "You made sure my brother stays here with me. You saved him….you saved us both."

"Brooke, listen," Lucas said, setting me on my feet, "I know I've fucked up numerous times in the past with you. And I might not be the best guy out there, but please, just give me a chance. I told you last night that you've got me all fucked up, but in a good way. Just let me show you I can be that guy for you."

"Luke, shut up," I snapped. He took a step back, but didn't move his hands from my waist.

"What….Brooke, come on," he stuttered. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"No, Lucas, I didn't mean it like that. Just…no more heartfelt speeches okay? I don't know if I can handle anymore right now. Just, please, kiss me."

Luke's face lit up like a five year old on Christmas morning when I said that last part. He tightened his hold around my waist as he leaned down to kiss me. My hands snaked their way back up and around his neck, never wanting to let go.

"Aw fuck, is this what we have to put up with now?" we heard Jake ask in playful disgust from behind us. Smiling, I pulled away just long enough to turn around and give my brother the finger before kissing Luke again.


	17. Truths and Branding

**A/N: WOW! I'm totaly failing at this whole updating thing aren't i? Well, I don't really have an excuse. But I am sorry to keep you guys waiting! And I do have a big announcement to make at the end of the chapter so make sure you read it!**

**

* * *

**

"Go Nathan!" Peyton shouted, watching Lucas and Jake take on Nate at the Rivercourt. The girls were sitting on the picnic table, all watching their boys, Brooke's eyes not once leaving Lucas' form.

"You've got it bad New Girl!" Haley laughed, bumping Brooke's shoulder with her own, bringing her out of her day dreams.

"I hate when yall call me New Girl," Brooke mumbled, forcing herself to not smile.

"Too bad New Girl!" Peyton joked.

"P. Sawyer, shut up!" Brooke giggled.

"I'm happy for you and Lucas," Peyton said, making Brooke and Haley stare in disbelief.

"Really?" Brooke asked in shock. Peyton rolled her eyes at the two of them, scoffing.

"You can wipe those looks off your faces! I am capable of being happy!"

"Since when? Peyt, we've been friends since elementary, and you've always been the brooding bitch!" Haley said with a grin on her face, the opposite of the scowl on Peyton's face.

"You know what Hales? Why don't you go suck face with Jake and shut the hell up?" she said rudely. Haley, used to Peyton's moods, just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"See? Now there's the Bitchy we all know and love!" Brooke laughed.

"B. Davis, shut up!" Peyton mocked, repeating Brooke's words.

"So, did you mean it?" Brooke asked, glancing at Peyton from the corner of her eye. Peyton watched Nathan and Lucas play each other one on one for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, I did," she sighed, "It was about time Luke pulled his head out of his ass!"

"But why? I mean, you hated me for so long!"

"Yeah, about that…I think I owe you some kind of explanation. Let's take a walk," Peyton suggested. She slid off the picnic bench and started walking towards the river. Brooke looked at Haley and Jake way too involved in each other over by Peyton's car, to Nate and Luke still playing basketball before joining Peyton.

"Brooke, I have to apologize for the way I treated you. It was wrong and I know it now. But at the time…you have to understand, Lucas is the only stable thing I've ever had in my life."

"But what about Nathan and Haley?" Brooke asked. Peyton looked out over the river as they walked.

"Haley's been my friend since we were kids. But when we got into middle school, just old enough to start forming real bonds, we all got into drinking and drugs, Haley more than anyone else. Honestly, if she hadn't met your brother, she'd probably already be in rehab or overdosed by now. Jake's the best thing that ever happened to that girl!

"And Nathan? Please! Yeah, we're good now. But we weren't always like this. Nate and I have problems that we're still working through. If you couldn't tell, he has somewhat of a drinking problem. And I'm sure Lucas told you about the drugs we used to do. I quit after I drugged you and Nathan found out about Tim. Sorry about that night, by the way!"

"Way over that. Don't worry about it," Brooke mumbled, watching the ground as they walked.

"Anyways, before you moved here, it was worse. The partying, the drinking, the drugs. Most of the time we didn't remember it all. I would hear people whispering about the fights Nate and I would get in at our parties. But I don't really remember them. Luke's told me about them before. He said we would fight about the stupidest things, break up, and then be back together by the end of the night."

The blonde and brunette walked in silence for a few more feet, finally coming to stop beside a park bench. Peyton took a seat, looking out at the water, thinking on her past relationship with Nathan.

Sure, they were messed up. But they loved each other. And that's what kept them together. Peyton knew without a doubt in her mind that she would spend the rest of her life with Nathan. All she had to do was get a handle on his drinking problem. Homeboy seriously needed some help!

While Peyton was contemplating her future with Nathan, Brooke stood by the bench and thought about Lucas. If anyone would have told her when she first moved here that she was going to fall in love, she would have laughed in their face! But now, after going back and forth with Luke for so long, they were finally in a good place. Now she just had to make sure they stayed there!

"Why are you telling me all this?" Brooke asked after a few minutes of silence, honestly curious.

"B/c I need you to understand Brooke! When I say Lucas is the only stable thing I've had in my life, I mean it. And I've been the only stable thing in his. Until you came along," Peyton told her, looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"Peyton, I'd hardly call us stab…." Brooke began before hearing shouting coming from the court. Her and Peyton ran back over to see Jake and Lucas going at it, Nathan trying to get in between them, and Haley shouting for them to stop. They rushed over just as Nathan pushed Jake away from Luke.

"What the hell are you doing Jake?" Brooke screamed at him, jogging up to slap his shoulder.

"Look at his fucking chest!" Jake shouted at her, pointing at Lucas.

"What?" Brooke asked, confused, turning to look at Lucas. As she turned, she realized he didn't have a shirt on. Guessing he got hot during the game, even though it was cold outside, she figured he took his shirt off for that reason. And that's when her eyes fell on the name tattooed across his heart.

"Shit," Brooke mumbled, closing her eyes before turning back to face Jake.

"What the fuck do you have to say about that Sis? You gonna explain it to me?" he demanded. Nathan, Peyton, and Haley hung back, not wanting to intrude. Lucas walked up and stood directly behind Brooke, his hand on her side, over her tattoo of his name, wanting to comfort her in any way possible.

"Jake, look, it's actually a pretty funny story!" Brooke said, laughing slightly.

"See, right after you got here, remember when we all went to that club?" Brooke asked, gesturing with her hands as she spoke, a trait Lucas found quite odd.

"And?" Jake prodded.

"So, Luke and I, and Nathan, all got completely wasted after you, Haley, and Peyton left. I'm talking the drunkest you've ever been in your life. Like, remember that party back when we were 15 and you couldn't remember anything the next day?"

"Brooke! Get on with it! Quit stalling!" Jake yelled, clearly still upset.

"Okay, so, when we left the final bar we went to, Nathan saw this tattoo parlor and thought it would be the coolest idea to get Peyton's name tattooed on his back."

"Idiot," Peyton mumbled from behind them, Nathan hanging his head in embarrassment.

"Sis, that still doesn't explain why Lucas has your name tattooed on his chest. Or why you're acting so weird about it."

"So, you know how I said Luke and me were trashed also? Well, he did that. And I….well…I did this," she muttered, pulling her sweater up to reveal her tatted up side with Lucas' name on it.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? YOU LET HIM BRAND YOU?" Jake screamed, throwing his hands up in the air.

**A/N: What'd you think? So my big announcement...After I finish this story, which will be in the next few chapters, I will be taking an extended break from the fanfiction world. I've got alot of things going on in my life that I need to focus on more. My daughter, my custody case, work, family, the 2 books I'm in the process of writing. I hope to eventually come back to you guys and finish up the other stories I have begun. But right now, I just can't do it. But I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! I WILL FINISH IT BEFORE I TAKE MY EXTENDED BREAK! I want my amazing readers to know that. I will finish All Bets Are Off. And in the future, I plan to finish all my other ideas. I want to thank you guys for being so amazing and welcoming. Morgan, I love you FC. We'll talk more about the It's Perfect adoption idea later!**

**3 Jenn**


	18. THE END

**A/N: OMG! I seriously hope I still have readers out there that don't hate me! My life has been insane lately. Moved to a new town, my daughter is in school, her dad and I came to a legal agreement and that is all good, had a boyfriend, ditched the boyfriend, etc. I am sooooo sorry! I really hope you guys will still read this! If you do, I love you! Let me know what you think of my last and final chapter of All Bets Are Off. **

**FC, I love you! And remember, "You say walking around in your thong wasted like it's a bad thing!" lol**

* * *

BPOV

"Luke! Catch!" Nathan shouted, tossing a liquor bottle at Lucas. Since he was paying more attention to my boobs than anything else, he didn't react in time; the bottle of vodka falling to the floor at Luke's feet.

"What the hell is your problem Nate?" Luke shouted at him, vodka dripping down his legs. We were all at Peyton's house setting up for our after graduation party. We graduated from THA this morning. Nathan was still half drunk from the night before and tripped up the stairs to get his diploma.

"Sorry man! My bad!" Nate grinned.

"Sorry? You just wasted good liquor asshole!" Lucas fumed.

"I'm pretty sure we have enough Luke!" Peyton laughed from her spot in the kitchen. Lucas looked over and saw about ten more bottles on the kitchen counter.

"Whatever," he mumbled, grabbing my hand and leading me out into the backyard. Peyton, Nathan, Haley, and Jake continued to set up, hardly noticing our absence.

"Can you believe we finally graduated?" I asked him. Luke sat down on a patio chair, pulling me into his lap.

"Yeah and it's about fucking time! I can't wait to get the hell out of here and at Duke!"

"Why? You mean you just don't love the small town life here in Tree Hill?" I joked. He just rolled his eyes.

"Do you enjoy having to sneak in and out of each other's rooms every night and morning? Ever since your parents realized you and Jake are dating me and Haley they decided to become Nazis on us staying the night! Once we're at Duke, we won't have to worry about that!"

"So are you saying that you're going to be basically living at my apartment instead of the one you're supposed to be sharing with your brother?"

"No, what I'm saying is I think we should actually live together, not basically live together! I already told Nate my idea. He's planning on asking Peyton to move in with him. What do you think New Girl? You wanna put up with me on a more permanent basis?" Lucas asked with a big smile on his face.

* * *

8 Years Later:

LPOV

It's been eight years since we graduated from THA. We've all gone on to do our own things but ended up back in Tree Hill, just as close as always.

Jake decided to take his past and his own anger management issues and get a bachelor's degree in sociology, with a minor in psychology. He became an anger management counselor. He also cooled down on his own personal anger issues with me sleeping with his sister. Homeboy isn't psychotic anymore!

Haley realized that she had a big drug problem (like we had realized years ago!) and cleaned herself up. She went to a rehab clinic right after graduation, and then went on to get her master's degree in English. She is now the 12th grade English teacher at THA. Her and Jake are still together, engaged to be married in about six months.

Nathan played basketball in college but moved back to Tree Hill with Peyton after graduation. They're still together but not married. They say they don't need a piece of paper to prove their love, or some gay shit like that. Nathan is now the basketball coach at THA and loves that shit! You should see him at games and practices. He's like a kid in a fucking candy store!

Peyton and I pooled our money together and bought out Tric from its previous owners. We also run a record label and recording studio out of the back offices. I mainly run the club and she mainly runs the label and studio, but we help each other out from time to time.

And our Brooke? She's still as fucking amazing as she was in high school. Actually, she's better. Still hot as ever. She went to college with me at Duke and got her degree in business. She now owns a third of Tric. I told her after we got married that she didn't have to buy her way into the club. But she insisted on using her inheritance to buy a third ownership.

Yeah, that's right, Lucas Scott got married. Fuckin crazy huh? Never thought I'd see the day that I had a fucking ring on my damn finger. But this shit ain't that bad. I mean, what's the point of staying single when you found the one person you want to spend the rest of your life with?

Okay, I sound like a fag. But hey, I get to have sex with Brooke Scott every fucking day of my life. Despite any bets she and I made in our past, I'm pretty sure that means I win!


	19. HUGE UPDATE

Hello again! How has everyone been? It feels like it's been forever since I was on the site! I can't believe it's been over a year since I've posted anything. But I did tell you guys that when I finished _In the_ _Beginning_ and _All Bets Are Off_ that I was going to take some time off.

Well, I did just that! It was nice! I've been able to spend a lot of quality time with my daughter, who is 5 now! I've also started a new job a few months ago that I LOVE! And we moved back to Houston, closer to my family. So life is going pretty good. But I do have a reason for this, other than just to tell you how good everything is going….

First of all, sometime in the near future, _In the Beginning_ will be taken off of the website. Not right away, but eventually. I am in the editing process and hope to try to submit it for publishing within a year. So if anyone wants to read it again, I'd suggest doing so now!

Second of all, during the last year I have come to realize that I've missed the website and all of my fabulous readers! So this is to let you guys know that I will be coming back to the site soon! I've got a few ideas for some new stories, as well as some ideas for my unfinished stories already on the site, specifically _Back To Where It All Began_, _You're Next_, and _It's Perfect_.

I hope everyone is as excited as I am! If you're not already, please subscribe to follow me as an author so you can receive my story updates when they come out. But be prepared, just because I'm telling you this does not mean I'm going to update today or tomorrow. It might still be a few weeks. But they are coming soon!

I love and miss all my amazing readers and can't wait to hear from you soon!


End file.
